Broken Wings
by Kayah371
Summary: When Kurt transfers to Dalton everything is finally okay. Well, almost. He has to look at Blaine and his boyfriend every single day. He hates it, but he has to be good, supportive friend and just be happy for him. It all changes when something happens to Blaine and no one can figure out what it is. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Should I continue this story?**

Burt hugged tightly his son whispering softly into his ear: "Love you, kiddo. Take care of yourself" Kurt just nodded his head and pulled away.

''Love you, too"

After quick good-bye with Carole he left his home where he had spent so many good moments and went with two suitcases to Finn's car. Instead of opening the door he turned around to take one last look at his home. Wiping his eyes he finally sat on the passenger seat and bucked up.

Finn was deep in his own world, looking with goofy smile at his cell phone.

"Ahem" Kurt cleared his throat waiting for his step-brother to finally acknowledge his presence.

''You ready?" Finn asked already starting the engine. Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled at his brother's adorable thoughtlessness. Finn glanced at him and smiled as well. ''Are you nervous?"

''I can't stop thinking about you being home alone more often. You might light up something" he said jokingly. When Finn smiled at him sadly he sighed. "Yeah, I'm terrified. I don't want to leave my dad. I know he has Carole and you, but I'm calmer when I'm around him"

His dad had assured him that everything would be fine, but Kurt still had some doubts.

Kurt closed eyes leaning his head against the backrest. Finn turned on the radio and sound of music filled the car relaxing Kurt a little. There were also advantages of transferring to Dalton. Safely and...Blaine. He was Kurt's idol. Strong, brave and confident. Kurt had strong feelings toward the boy, but Blaine had told him about his boyfriend, Sebastian. Kurt hated him. Blaine's boyfriend thought that he was better than everyone else.

Suddenly the car stopped and Kurt opened his eyes to see majestic building near them. Dalton Academy. Save Haven for boys like Kurt. It looked like running away from his problems, but it didn't matter. Being free and happy mattered.

"Good luck, man. Not only with the school, but also with..."he made a dramatic pause (thank you very much, Rachel). "This Anderson guy''

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He has a boyfriend, Finn. Very handsome boyfriend and I have no chance with Mr. I'm-so-great-you-could-get-tanned-in-a-blaze-of-my-glory"

Finn laughed at that. "He doesn't know what an amazing guy is right next to him'' Finn blushed and cleared his throut making Kurt start giggling. His brother had really good heart.

"You're adorable, Finn."

With one last good-bye, Kurt left the car and took his suitcases. Finn waved to him and left Kurt alone on the parking lot. Kurt hadn't been in Dalton very often and he didn't know where he should go to meet someone who would show him his way to principal's office. Blaine had told him that he would wait for him here, but the curly-haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

Kurt was about to go to school alone, when someone cleared his throat. Kurt turned around hoping to see a familiar hazel eyes and wide smile, but instead of it he saw Wes. He tried his best not to show his disappointment, so he smiled to the Asian boy and let him take one of his heavy suitcases.

''Where's Blaine?'' he asked.

''With Sebastian" Wes simply said. He didn't ask more questions. He didn't want to know the details.

They continued their short walk in silence.

* * *

After learning Dalton's long and involved history from middle-aged, really passionate man, Kurt was finally allowed to go to his dorm and unpack. The principal had told him that he had to share his dorm with two other students which was fine with him.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see two familiar faces. Nick and Jeff were sitting on the bed and reading some magazine. They looked up at Kurt and immediately walked over to him pulling into a tight hug. Kurt smiled. They didn't know each other so well and Kurt wasn't very touchy person, but it felt good to be so close to them.

They pulled away and just stared at each other. "Surprise?" he said finally.

''So you are our third roommate. Interesting" said Nick glancing around the room. "Well, I think that we need to clean up the room if you want to consider it as a livable" In fact this room really needed general cleaning.

''Wchich one is mine?" Kurt asked pointing at the three beds, completely covered with clothes, books and magazines.

''This one" Jeff points at the bed in the best state. Luckily there wasn't that much work to do, but Kurt hadn't seen such a mess for a long time.

''I'm happy that you've transferred" Jeff said with a small smile.

''Me too''

And Kurt really was. He was just s little sad and disappointment that he hadn't seen Blaine in Dalton yet.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think we should start thinking about our future'' Blaine said shyly.

Sebastian took a sip of his coffee. "What do you mean? We have plenty of time to think about it"

"I mean, maybe we should talk about things that we want from life. I know that you want to be a lawyer, and you know that I want to be a performer, but what about everything else?" Blaine asked looking straight into his boyfriend's green eyes.

"Like what?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow questioningly.

''Like children. Do you want to have them?" Blaine asked lowering his gaze and blushing slighty. He hated dancing around the topic like that, but he was too afraid to just say what he wanted to say.

Sebastian just smirked and took his boyfriend's hand. ''We really have time to talk about it, babe"

Blaine smiled weakly. ''Yeah, you're right" He wanted to continue this conversation, it was really important to Blaine to know that they were on the same page. But he knew that dwelling on a subject would lead to a fight and he had enough to worry about without Sebastian pissed at him.

Sebastian glanced at his expensive wristwatch and sighed. ''I'm so sorry, Blaine, but I have to go. Dad wants to meet me and if I don't want him to yell at me for running late I'd better get going.'' He gathered his things and pulled out of his pocket ten dollar bill, putting it on the table, next to Blaine's hand. "That's for my coffee''

''Sure" Blaine said sadly.

''Don't be so upset, Blaine" Sebastian stood up and kissed Blaine's cheek. ''Love you'' and with that he left him alone in a coffee shop.

Blaine sighed. He had come to the coffee shop with Sebastian to tell him about his suspicion, but now he was sitting here all alone and Sebastian still didn't know about their potential problem. Blaine had only two hours to get into Dalton, but he needed to buy something before that.

Blaine wanted this moment to share with his boyfriend, but he was too afraid to tell him anything. He had tried tree times. He wasn't so brave after all.

Everyone wanted him to be the role model. His parents wanted him to be perfect son, Sebastian wanted him to be understanding and supportive boyfriend and his friends expected him to be always smiling and cheery. Luckily, not everyone was like that. Kurt was different.

He hadn't asked for help. Blaine had helped him solve his problems willingly, without any pressure. Kurt was always kind and he didn't need Blaine to be his hero all the time. Blaine liked helping him, but sometimes pretending to be so brave could get exhausting.

It didn't matter now, through. He was safe, so Blaine had to take care of his own problems.

Blaine left the coffee shop and went to the nearest drugstore to buy pregnancy test.

Unfortunately he wasn't the only customer there. Plenty of people were disgusted and/or confused to see a teenage boy looking through pink and blue boxes. He was even more upset when he heard two older women whispering behind his back. Well, they weren't very discrete if he could hear them.

''Look at this young man'' one of them said. ''He's so young and his life is already wasted"

''Well, he's the one to blame. Something like _this_" she said the last word with such disgust that he just wanted to disappear. "shouldn't exist"

Enough was enough. Blaine turned around to face them. They were surprised to see such a fury in his eyes, so they smiled awkwardly at him and started talking about something trivial. Blaine took blue box and went to the young girl standing behind the counter to pay for it. She smiled at him apologetically, apparently aware of what had happened to the young boy.

He smiled back weakly and handed her a few bills. Blaine left the supermarket, once again ignoring odds looks and called for the cab.

* * *

Once he was in his dorm, he read the instruction and frustrated sat on his bed. He had to wait until morning for result to be truthful. Luckily his roommate, Wes was nowhere to be found. He didn't want to deal with him on top of everything. Blaine closed his eyes leaning his head against the wall.

He wanted so desperately to talk to someone about it, but Sebastian should be the one to know about it first. Besides, he didn't want to worry his friends. He just had to wait until morning. There was no need to worry about something that could possibly be not real.

Blaine didn't want to be responsible for another person in such a young age. He was only sixteen. He had so much dreams. He wanted to be someone and inspire other people.

When he was about to fall asleep, he heard knocking. ''Come in'' he said.

The door swinged open and Blaine saw pair of blue eyes, perfectly stylized brown hair, slighty flushed cheeks and wide grin. Kurt was really handsome. And he looked amazing in his Dalton uniform.

"I can't believe that I can share a dorm with Nick and Jeff" he immediately started talking closing the door behind him. He sat next to Blaine on his bed. "But I don't like this uniform. What is it for? It makes us look the same and takes away what's special from us"

"Hi to you too" Blaine said smiling at his friend. "Aren't you happy to be here?"

"Of course, I am" Kurt said rolling his eyes. "You look pale. Are you okay?" Kurt asked in concern.

''Yeah, I'm fine" Blaine said trying to sound convincingly, but Kurt could read right through him.

"Really?'' he asked raising his eyebrow. "And I think that you shouldn't work so hard. I mean, school, Warblers and boyfriend. Don't you think that you deserve a break?'' Blaine opened his mouth to argue, but Kurt didn't give him chance to do so. "And don't even try to argue. Maybe I don't know you that well, but I can tell when you are exhausted. And you are now"

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand. "I'm not that tired, but thank you for making sure I'm okay" He didn't like seeing worry on Kurt's face. He didn't want him to get wrinkles from that. He wanted him to get them from smiling and laughing.

Kurt smiled back. ''You're welcome'' he said and took a deep breath. "What do you think about me joining Warblers?" he asked biting his bottom lip.

"I think you would be fantastic addition" he said still smiling despite headache and nausea.

"You really think so?" Blaine nodded his head. "Okay, I won't bother you anymore. You need to sleep"

"It's still early" Blaine argued weakly knowing that Kurt was right and he needed to rest.

Kurt stood up from bed and rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder in comforting gesture. ''See you tomorrow" and he left Blaine alone in his room once again.

As soon as Kurt was gone, Blaine ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach. Exhausted he sat on the cold floor and wiped his eyes. He was crying. Wes couldn't see him like this. He had to stop acting like a child and face consequences of his irresponsibility like a man.

He didn't even want to think what his parents would think about all of this. They didn't even know that Blaine had a boyfriend. Paul Anderson had made it clear that Blaine's _friends_ weren't welcome at their home.

Monica Anderson on the other hand was nice and tolerant woman, but she loved her husband too much to stand up against him. Blaine had told her about Sebastian and she was very excited. Blaine had been so happy to see her so supportive.

_"I love you no matter what, Blaine" she had said with tears in her eyes. "I want to meet this boy to see if he is as handsome and perfect as you make it sounds"_

Blaine didn't want his mother to be disappointment. He wanted her approval and love more than anything.

Couple of minutes later Blaine calmed down and showered. Afterwards he couldn't stay awake anymore, so he went to bed. When Wes entered his door glancing at Blaine worriedly, he was already asleep.

* * *

Couple of hours later nausea hit again, and Blaine ended up with head in the toilet waking up Wes in the process. He took a moment to steady his breath. It was ridiculous. He wiped his mouth and slowly stood up. Brushing his teeth he noticed his reflection in the mirror. Black circles underneath his eyes, pale skin and bloodshot eyes. He looked like a shadow of a man.

"Blaine" then he noticed Wes leaning against the doorframe. ''You need to see a doctor. It's not just a flu"

"I'm fine, Wes'' Blaine said firmly observing Wes closely. He could suspect something and Blaine didn't want anybody to know about _this_. Expect Sebastian, but it was different story. "Go back to sleep. I don't need your help"

Wes took a deep breath and walked over to Blaine, resting hand on his shoulder. "Don't shout me out. We're best friends. If you want to talk about something, _anything_, I am here for you''

Blaine was grateful for such a good friend, but he just couldn't tell him. Sebastian deserved to be the first to know. Without hesitation Wes wrapped his arms around Blaine's body. "Are you seriously ill, Blaine?"

''I'm not" Blaine said quickly shaking his head. "But this something that I have to deal myself''

''If you're sure" Wes pulled slighty away to look into Blaine's hazel eyes. ''Go to sleep. It's only 5 AM"

They went to bed, but Blaine stayed awake. He made sure that Wes was asleep and went to bathroom taking pregnancy test with him.

He followed instructions and sat on the toilet seat. Now he had to wait for a three minutes.

He buried his head in his hands and waited patiently. There was no reason to start crying now. It didn't have to be pregnancy. It could be anything.

Three minutes later he had a pretty good reason to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for follows, reviews and favourites. You are amazing! Please review.**

* * *

Annoying sound of Kurt's alarm clock filled the room and he slowly blinked his eyes open. He was confused at first, but then remembered what had happened the day before. He was at Dalton and he shared his room with two other boys now.

''Are you insane?'' He heard Nick's sleepy voice.

"Yeah, let me sleep.'' Jeff said.

''I'm so sorry, guys." Kurt said turning off his alarm. ''My skin needs special care if I don't want to have wrinkles." He said seriously and made his way to the bathroom. Nick and Jeff groaned loudly and got back to sleep.

One hour later his skin was soft and perfect. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, happy about the results of his hard work and brushed his teeth, before taking short shower. By the time he was finished his roommates were pissed off. Kurt, completely dressed, apologized and let them use the bathroom now.

He still had half an hour to himself, so he decided to unpack the rest of his things. With a smile on his face, he placed a small picture of his family on the nightstand. He already missed them. Then he sorted his clothes. There wasn't as many as he would like to, but he didn't need them anyway. That was a bad part of being at Dalton. Almost all of his clothes had be put in the closet and he had to wear a uniform.

He pulled out of his suitcase couple of books and put them on the bookshelf. Now everything was finally sorted out. Checking his cell phone, he decided that it was time to face his new school. Taking his message bag, he looked down at himself making sure that his uniform was at least clean. Kurt took a deep breath and left his dorm.

* * *

After breakfast Kurt made his way to the first class. History. It wasn't very interesting for him, but he couldn't complain. Blaine had history as well, so listening to someone talking about French Revolution seemed more bearable. When he entered classroom Blaine was nowhere to be seen, but there wasn't many people yet. Kurt took a seat in and pulled book out of his bag.

Five minutes later older, balding man entered the classroom and glanced around the room. He catched Kurt's glaze and pointed at him. "I don't know you. Care to introduce yourself, young man?" Kurt almost rolled his eyes as he stood up. He already didn't like the man. _And where the hell is Blaine?_

Kurt introduced himself to the class gaining his teacher's approval and sat back down.

* * *

During his walk to the next class Kurt had his eyes wide in search of his friend. He was a little mad, but mostly worried. Blaine was supposed to walk him to his next class, but he wasn't here. It was weird. Blaine would have called or something.

Finally Kurt noticed Sebastian in the crowd of busy students. He didn't want to talk to him, but it was better than nothing. Kurt walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

"What do you want, Hummel? I'm kind of busy." he said coldly glancing at his fancy watch.

''Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked trying to keep up with taller boy's quick step.

"Um, he is probably walking from class to class just like we are." He said rolling his eyes.

"No, he's not. I haven't seen him yet and we have the same first period.''

"I don't know. Maybe he's sick" Sebastian was clearly annoyed.

"But I throught...You're his boyfriend"

"But I'm not his babysitter, okay?. Neither are you, so just leave it." Kurt stopped walking and sighed. He had no idea where to go. He was about to ask someone when his cell phone went off. It was Blaine.

"Blaine? What's going on? Where are you? I'm lost.'' He said immediately. "I have no idea where I am supposed to go now.''

"It's Wes, Kurt''

"Oh," He paused for a moment. "What's wrong with Blaine?''

"I don't know." Wes said. ''I woke up this morning and he was in the bathroom. He's still there. I don't know what to do. I think-" he paused for a while. "he's crying. Can you come here? I know that it's your first day and normally I would call Nick or Jeff, but I think that he might trust you more. 'Cause you're gay. No offence. I just think that-''

''I get it." Kurt cut off his rambling. "I will be there in a minute". He hung up and quickly turned around bumping into another student accidentally.

* * *

When Kurt entered Blaine's dorm Wes was sitting on his bed, still in pajama. Their room was even messier than before, but it didn't matter. Wes looked up at Kurt and he noticed how terrified he was.

"I have no idea what's going on. I'm just so scared" Kurt noticed that Wes' hands were shaking, so he sat next to him and placed his hand on other's boy shoulder. ''He's my best friend. I should know what's wrong. Yesterday he was okay. I mean he's been sick for a couple of weeks, but I don't think this is because the his illness."

"Don't blame yourself.'' he said softly.

Kurt patted his back and stood up. Wes was a mess, but right now he needed to stay focused and help Blaine. He stood in front of the door and knocked softly. No response.

"Blaine? What's wrong? Please, come out. We are worried about you."

One hour later they were in the exact same place. Kurt was lying on Blaine's bed and Wes was sitting on the floor. He was looking ahead and his gaze was unfocused. Kurt couldn't stand this. They both were afraid, but Kurt didn't want to call anybody. Blaine would probably have just more reasons to stay there. Wes had suggested calling Sebastian, but they quickly had decided that he would blame them for this.

Suddenly Kurt heard water running in the bathroom. Blaine was taking shower. He glanced at Wes and he finally seemed to be present. "Should we worry?" Kurt asked.

Wes only shrugged.

After fifteen minutes the door swinged open and they were both surprised to see very put-together Blaine. He was still in his pyjamas, but his hair was gelled down and to his face was attached beautiful, but fake smile.

And his eyes. They usually were bright, but now they were lifeless.


	4. Chapter 4

The last tear ran down Blaine's cheek. He couldn't cry anymore. He was numb. White stick was still on the floor presenting to the world two ugly lines. Blaine didn't want to look at them. This small item was the proof of his stupidity. His knees were cuddled to his chest and his heavy head was on top of them. It was time to man up and face the world.

But it was so hard to act like an adult while everything was falling apart. He wasn't ready to have a child. He was still a child himself. As a teenager he was supposed to have fun and just enjoy his life. Now he had to think about a little person growing inside of him.

He didn't know what to do. There was so many options, but it felt like everything would lead to one thing. Sebastian would break up with him. He would be ashamed of having freak as a boyfriend, but he needed to know the truth whatever Blaine was going to do with their _baby._

His whole body was shaking and he was sweating. He glanced at his cell phone. 7 AM. Wes was going to wake up soon and start worrying about Blaine.

And couple of minutes later Wes did just that. "Blaine? Is something wrong?" he opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find adequate words. Wes tried to open the door, but Blaine had locked it. ''I need to use the bathroom, Blaine. Now. Hurry up.''

Ten minutes later his voice was softer. "I'm scared, Blaine. Please, come out. I will help you. You just need to come out and tell me what's going on." He paused. "Or maybe you want me to call Sebastian?" No he definitely didn't want to talk to his boyfriend right now.

Blaine said nothing and leaned his head against the wall trying to calm himself down. He needed to face the reality. If he stayed in the bathroom, he could pretend that it wasn't real, but he knew that it wouldn't help him. He just needed a little bit more time. _A little bit._ After another two hours, he heard familiar voice. Kurt's voice.

''Blaine? What's wrong? Please, come out. We are worried about you." And then it hit him. He couldn't stay safely locked in the bathroom forever. It wouldn't just magically solve his problems. Everyone would know that something was wrong with him in no time, so he forced himself to stand up and look at himself in the mirror. He was too pale and his eyes were red and puffy. Nothing that long shower couldn't fix.

So he got undressed and took long, hot shower. Then he gelled his hair. Unfortunately his uniform wasn't here, so he had to come out and take it. And face Wes and Kurt. He really didn't want to worry them, but it seemed to be unavoidable. Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They couldn't suspect anything. He was about to leave his safe zone, when he noticed that white stick, untouched was still lying on the floor. Throwing it to the trashcan didn't seem like a good idea. Wes could easily notice it.

So he did what he thought was the best option. He threw it through the small window.

He touched door-handle and did his best to smile.

_Now or never_

When he opened the door they both looked at him. Wes was sitting in the middle of the room and Kurt was lying on Blaine's bed.

''Blaine!" Wes yelled as he stood up. "What the hell, man? Are you insane?''

''Wes...'' Kurt interrupted him, but Wes didn't even give him a chance to speak.

"You have been in the bathroom for three hours or even more. What's going on? Have you got any idea how worried I am? You're like this all the time. Are you seriously sick?" His voice softened. "I am your best friend, Blaine. You can talk to me. Or-" He glanced at Kurt. "if you feel uncomfortable with me, you can talk to Kurt. We just want to help you."

''I'm fine." Blaine said trying to convince everyone, including himself. ''It's just a stomach bug. You know that.''

''No, Blaine.'' Kurt said. "There is something seriously wrong with you. I just have no idea what. Don't ignore us. You don't have to pretend that everything's alright."

Blaine sighed. "You know what? I think I know how to take care of myself. I don't need you to worry about me. I'm perfectly fine by myself." He snapped. "And if I really needed to talk to someone it would be my boyfriend." Blaine took his clothes and took one calming breath. Kurt and Wes were his friends. They didn't deserve to be treated like that. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm just sick."

"We just wanna help." Kurt took a step forward and smiled softly at his friend. "If you need someone to just listen to you- I'm here. We both are.''

Blaine smiled back avoiding Kurt's gaze. ''I know, but I think you should go now. You have lessons to attend and I don't want you to be in any trouble because of me."

''He's right.'' Wes said resting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. ''I can handle him.''

''I'm still here.'' Blaine said crossing his arms over his chest.

''Okay.'' Kurt said leaving the two other boys alone.

Wes sat on the bed and patted empty space next to him. "Come here."

''You're not my father. I don't need a pep talk from you." Blaine said rolling his eyes.

''What's wrong with you? Are you still my best friend?'' He could see the worry in his eyes.

Blaine sighed as he sat next to Wes. He immediately wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders. ''Of course I'm your best friend.'' he said. ''And I'm perfectly fine. It's just a stomach bug. There is no need to worry.''

''Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

Wes looked straight into Blaine's eyes and small smile appeared on his face. Blaine didn't like lying to him, but he needed Sebastian to be the first to know about his condition. They needed to think about it together and then decide what to do. Blaine really needed his support and love more than anything.

''Okay. Now we need to hurry up."

* * *

After his last period Blaine needed to find some quiet place to make a phone call. No one could hear him. He couldn't go back to his dorm, because Wes would be there and if he locked himself in the bathroom for more than five minutes he would freak out and make him go to the doctor.

That's why he found himself in his car. He was holding his cell phone in his shaking hands. Sebastian was supposed to be the first to know, but he needed to make sure that he was pregnant before telling him that.

He dialed the number and took a deep breath.

''What's up, little bro'?'' he heard Cooper's cheerful voice.

''Hi, Cooper'' he started shyly. "I need to ask you something, if you have time.''

''Sure, go ahead.''

''Do you know about any strange things happening in our family?" Blaine asked swallowing down.

''Our family is unfortunately perfectly normal and consequently boring as hell. Why are you even asking? Don't you have better things to do? Like having sex with your boyfriend?"

''_Cooper_" Blaine blushed. ''This is really important and I need you to focus.''

''Okay, just tell me what's going on." he could hear annoyance in his voice.

''Do you remember anyone getting pregnant in our family? I'm not talking about regular pregnancy. I mean-''

"Please, don't do that. I _hate_ it.'' Cooper cut him off.

''Do what?''

''What do you _really_ want?"

Blaine sighed. ''Do you know about any men getting pregnant in our family?"

''Carriers?''

''Um, yeah'' Blaine said.

''Well, our family is really boring, so I'm not sure. If they are, they probably don't know about it anyway.'' Cooper said. "Why are even asking about something like that?"

''I'm just curious?'' Blaine knew that he was horrible at lying to his brother. Cooper could read him like a open book.

''Blaine-" his voice suddenly softened. "Are you..._pregnant_?''

Blaine opened his mouth, but no words came out. His eyes filled with tears and he focused on keeping them there.

''What are you going to do? Does Sebastian know?"

''No, but I don't know for sure yet. I need to go to the doctor."

''Then go."

''But I'm not eighteen yet, so someone has to go with me there. I don't want our parents to know about it. At least not yet, when I'm still not sure"

''I see. Hang on for a minute" he paused and Blaine could hear beating of his own heart. There was no reason to be nervous anymore. Cooper knew and he would help Blaine. "I'm back. I can take you to the doctor on Monday, so you have weekend to calm down and tell your boyfriend. Then we all can go to the doctor. Okay?"

''You don't have to fly here from Los Angeles.''

''You are my brother. I have to look out for you."

Blaine smiled. ''I love you, Coop."

''Love you, too.''


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt decided not to spend the weekend at home and instead of it stay at Dalton to get used to complicated corridors. It was Saturday morning and only small amount of students was at Dalton. Kurt was glad that Blaine was one of them. He hoped to talk some more with him about what had happened. Blaine had been strong and brave and now he seemed to be lost. Kurt wanted to help him.

Blaine had told him about his relationship with parents and maybe he was like this because of them. Or maybe Sebastian had done something. At least Kurt would have a reason to kick his ass.

When it was 10 AM Kurt decided to visit Blaine. They could watch a movie together or just listen to music. Then maybe he would open up to Kurt and tell him what was going on. He walked through the long corridor with box of cookies in one hand, and with Vogue in the other, and stopped in front of Blaine's door.

He knocked against the door and when Blaine opened it, his eyes went wide. Blaine was always handsome, but now he was just cute and adorable. His dark curls were sticking in every direction and his cheeks were slightly red. He smiled weakly at Kurt and yawned.

''Should I go? I see that you would rather go back to bed than hang out with me."

''I can do whatever you want as long as I can be dressed like that" he gestured at his clothes. He was wearing white t-shirt and black sweatpants. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny? Don't question my clothes.''

''Well, if wearing this clothes is so important for you, I think I can tolerate it." Kurt said smiling at his friend. Blaine let Kurt in and he quickly went to make up his bed.

''You shouldn't see my room like this and I should have cleaned up earlier, but apparently I have to do this now." Blaine said gesturing for Kurt to sit on the chair. ''I am usually not that lazy, but my boyfriend is not here, so I don't have to impress anybody. Not that this is a problem or you're not worth cleaning up the room. I just thought that you would spend the weekend at home with your family.''

Kurt nodded his head. "I just want to get used to this place."

''So, do you like Dalton so far? Is it worth all the money?" Blaine sat on his bed cross-legged.

''Well, it's still kind of new to me, but I can see that everything is different here. Teachers actually care and students are mostly kind. And of course you are amazing." Blaine raised his eyebrow playfully and smirked. Kurt's cheeks flushed red. "Um, Warblers are amazing. By the way, when can I have a audition?"

''Our next meeting is on Monday. I have to talk to other Warblers about it, but I think that you can sing then."

"Great! Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Kurt asked hopefully. ''On your laptop.''

"Yeah, sure."

Kurt moved to sit next to Blaine on the bed, as he turned on his laptop and they started watching _Hangover_. It wasn't Kurt's favourite movie, but he wanted to watch something funny and stupid.

* * *

When the movie ended Kurt turned to look at Blaine. He had fallen asleep during the movie and now Blaine's body was pressed to Kurt's. Blaine's head was resting on Kurt's shoulder. He wished that this was his reality. Unfortunately he could only dream about it.

Suddenly, Blaine jerked awake and stood up kicking accidentally Kurt's leg. He hissed in pain, but Blaine didn't even look at him. He ran to the bathroom and judging from the sounds that were coming from there he could tell what was happening. Kurt stood up from the bed and followed Blaine to the bathroom. He saw him sitting on the floor with head buried in his hands. His shoulders were shaking. Kurt had no idea what was going on. He only knew that he needed to comfort Blaine immediately. Kurt sat next to Blaine and pulled him into a tight embrace. Blaine just started sobbing harder.

Kurt didn't know what to say to make Blaine feel better so he just was there for him. After what seemed like forever Blaine started shaking his head furiously. ''H-he can't know.'' Kurt was just more confused, so he pulled Blaine even closer and rubbed his back soothingly.

''I need you to tell me what's wrong." Kurt said softly.

Blaine seemed to realize something as he pulled away. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave." His eyes were red and puffy.

''No,'' Kurt said firmly wiping away Blaine's tears with his thumb. "I'm not going anyway. You can't be alone now.''

Blaine stood up and crossed his arms protectively over his chest. ''Please, just leave"

Kurt stood up as well. "Talk to me, Blaine''

''Leave!" Blaine snapped. Kurt was seriously afraid of him now. He didn't know this side of Blaine. His whole body was trembling and his eyes were bright with tears.

''You don't have to talk to me. I just want you to talk to anybody. I'm worried about you."

''You have no reason to.'' Blaine said harshly. ''Go.''

Kurt took a deep breath. He couldn't force Blaine to talk to him. "Just know that you can talk to me anytime you want."

He tried to stop tears from falling, but it was lost case. Kurt glanced at Blaine one last time and left him alone. He didn't know if it was only his imagination, but he heard very quiet. "Sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine was sitting on a bench outside of Dalton. His hands were resting on his lap and his gaze was locked on them. He knew that Wes was going to kill him for skipping Warbler's practice and he wished he could see Kurt's audition. Kurt had told him that it would be easier to sing if Blaine were there as his support system, but it was beyond his power. Cooper had told him that he would pick him up and they would go to the clinic together. Blaine had tried to tell Sebastian about it, but he had been too afraid to even open his mouth or look straight into his eyes. He didn't like lying to him, but it was easier this way. Maybe he wasn't even pregnant.

The cab pulled over and Blaine saw his brother's face. Cooper got out of the cab and smiled slighty when he noticed Blaine. He smiled back and stood up. Cooper walked over and pulled Blaine into a tight hug. It was nice to be in his embrace. Sometimes his brother was an ass, but when Blaine needed his older, loving brother he was always there for him. Cooper pulled away and looked Blaine up and down. ''It's nice to see you again, Squirt.''

''You too." Blaine said watching closely Cooper's movements. He didn't seem to be mad at Blaine.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Blaine just shrugged. ''I just want to know if..." Blaine couldn't even say the words out loud.

Cooper just nodded his head and led him to the car.

* * *

Blaine couldn't stop shaking. He was sitting on an exam table and Cooper was next to him on a chair. He smiled sadly at his brother. Blaine didn't even try to smile back.

''If you are pregnant," Cooper said. "What do you want to do with the baby?"

''I've been thinking about it for awhile now." Blaine admitted. "And I have no idea. I mean, I don't know if I could...get rid my own child, but I don't think I'm ready to be a father.''

Cooper nodded his head. He opened his mouth, but then doctor Harrison entered the room. She was short, dark-haired woman with dark eyes. Blaine couldn't read her face. She was professional.

Blaine was surprised when she sat next to him and took his hand. ''Blaine, I've got your results and both are positive. You've got Carrier's syndrome that allows men to convince children and yes, you are pregnant." Blaine looked away. He didn't want her to see him cry. ''Your life is not over. You don't even have to keep this baby or even...give a birth to it. Your body is able ro carry children, but it doesn't make you any less man. It just happens. And it's risky, but for now you have nothing to worry about. Please, look at me, honey." He looked up at her. ''Misscarriages happen more often and you might feel pain later on. I know it seems scary, but I know many men that are now happy daddies. Don't be afraid." She smiled slighty at him. ''Do you have any questions?"

''How far along am I?" He asked quietly.

''Well, we have to make an ultrasound to find out." Dr. Harrison said and then turned to Cooper."What about you? Do you have any questions?"

Cooper just shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ten minutes later Blaine saw his baby for the first time. The moment he saw it, his mouth fall open and he was speechless. He knew that he had to wait a couple of weeks or even months to really s_ee_ that there was a baby, but he could believe that at this screen there was tiny human being that was a part of him and part of Sebastian. He knew that he couldn't kill it.

''Blainey..." He heard Cooper's voice. He was looking at the screen as well with tears in his eyes.

Doctor Harrison moved the wand and smiled. "It looks like our peanut is six weeks old."

''Is the baby okay?" Cooper asked.

''Yes, everything looks fine.'' She helped Blaine clean up his stomach and then sat back down on an exam table next to him. "You have a couple of weeks to decide what to do with your baby. You can-''

''I can't kill it" He said simply.

''Okay. Then Congratulations.'' She said with a small smile upon her face. ''We have to talk about couple of things...''

* * *

One hour later Cooper and Blaine were at Blaine's favourite ice-cream shop. He was staring at his chocolate ice cream flatly. Cooper was slowly drinking his apple juice. Blaine looked around. It was late afternoon and there wasn't many people.

''It's very brave of you.'' Cooper said seriously. Blaine looked straight into his eyes. He could tell that Cooper was proud of him. ''I don't know what _I _would do."

Blaine lowered his gaze. "Maybe it's not bravery, maybe it is just stupidity. I will have to leave the Dalton if I decide to raise the baby. I don't even know what Sebastian would do if he finds out.''

''You mean, _when_ he finds out. He needs to know. You can't do this alone." Cooper drank the rest of his juice and pulled out of his pocket his cell phone. "It's text from Monica. My girlfriend. I told her yesterday about your...situation. I hope it's okay? She's very nice."

''Yeah, that's fine. I don't care if she knows.'' Blaine just wanted to yell at his brother for telling his girlfriend, but it would be very rude and he was very grateful for what Cooper was doing for him. "As long as you're not running around Westerville screaming about it, it's okay" He tried to joke.

''You don't have to pretend that you're okay with all of this. You're only sixteen. You are allowed to be afraid."

''I'm just trying not to freak out. Sorry for trying to deal with all of this." Blaine said playing with his spoon.

Cooper sighed and run his hand through his hair. Blaine could see that he was tired. "You're telling your parents tonight. We can do this together."

''You don't have to do this.''

''I am your big brother. I don't want you to be alone. They can be really scary if they want to."

''I know.'' Blaine agreed. His father liked to remind him from time to time how much he had hoped, no, _expected _to have a perfect son. Perfect, _straight_ son. ''Thank you, Cooper. For everything". he finally looked up at his brother to see a small smile on his face. "But I can't do this tonight. I want Sebastian to know first.''

''But you can't find it forever.'' Cooper said. ''Let's just pick him up now and do this right now.''

Blaine shook his head. ''No, I have to do this right.''

''Blaine,'' Cooper took a deep breath rubbing his face. ''Just don't wait too long, okay?"

''Okay.''

Cooper pulled out his wallet to pay for ice-cream. ''We have to go if you want to be in this fancy school of yours in time.''


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt was in the Dalton common room surrounded by other Warblers. Every pair of eyes was turned to Wes. His face was red and he was pacing the room back and forth. Kurt had auditioned and they had accepted him. Happiness still was buzzing through his vines, but it was mixed with disappointment. Blaine hadn't been there to see his performance.

Wes finally stopped in the middle of the room and turned to Sebastian who was leaning against the wall. His gaze was focused on his cell phone. ''Where the hell is Blaine? You are his boyfriend. You are supposed to know that."

Sebastian sighed and put his cell phone in his pocket. Then he looked up at Wes. ''I don't know. He doesn't have to tell me where he is. I'm not his father." When Wes' face was still red, he added. "Chill out. We can start without him."

''No, we can't," Wes said. "He is our lead singer." Sebastian just shrugged, clearly bored. Wes run his hand through his dark hair and turned his attention to all the students sitting on the couches. ''I'm really worried about him. He's still sick and very moody. Living with him right now is a pure torture.''

''Yeah," Jeff agreed. "He's not himself. Something is wrong with him. You're his best friend, Wes. Do you know anything?"

''He won't talk to me about it, and I just want to help him." Wes sat on the couch next to Kurt.

''He's different." Kurt added.

"He's not different. He's sick" Sebastian said. ''You should just give him space. I am certain that he will be our little ball of energy in no time. Trust me. I know what I am talking about.''

Wes shook his head. "You don't even see that something is seriously wrong with your _own_ boyfriend!"

''Oh, shut up.'' Sebastian said.

''I'm just telling you the truth. Someone should have done it a long time ago." He paused and looked around the room at his friends. "I guess this practice is over. You can all go.'' Kurt stood up to leave with the others, but Wes grabbed his elbow. "Please, stay. We need to talk." Kurt nodded his head and Wes waited until they were alone. ''I don't know how close you and Blaine are, but I can see that your friendship is special.'' Kurt smiled slighty at his words. ''I want you to talk to him.''

''I don't think it's a good idea.'' Kurt said sadly.

''Can you at least try? I'm so tired of his mood swings and I'm just worried about him.''

Kurt nodded his head. "Blaine's my friend. I can try.''

''I don't know where is my best friend. He has never been like this before. Maybe Sebastian is right and he's just sick, but I want to be sure.'' He paused and took a deep breath. "When he came to Dalton he was lost. He was jumpy and really scared. I even thought that he could...it doesn't matter now.''

''But why was he like this?" Kurt asked.

''It's not my story to tell. I have told you already too much. You need to ask Blaine."

Kurt nodded his head. He could see that Wes was a good friend and wanted Blaine to be alright, but there was still one thing that was bothering him. ''Do you like Sebastian?"

Wes laughed humourlessly. ''This is really _touchy _subject. I really don't know what to think of him. He is cocky and rude, but Blaine seems to like him. I think he fascinates him.'' Wes sighed. "I know that you have a crash on Blaine.''

''What?" Kurt asked, shocked. His face turned red.

''Oh, please.'' Wes rolled his eyes. ''I can see the way you look at him. I would be calmer if you were his boyfriend, but I have to warn you.'' His face became serious again. ''Sebastian doesn't like competition. There is couple of boys at Dalton that like Blaine, but they are too afraid to even talk to him. You see, Sebastian has connections and his family is very rich. You might consider trying to steal Blaine away if you want to get into NYADA or other prestigious university.''

''Okay, thanks for telling me.''

Wes patted Kurt's back and smiled at him. ''Go and use your free time.''

When Kurt returned to his dorm Nick and Jeff weren't there, so he decided to use this rare moment and talk to his dad and possibly to Carole too.

He sat on his bed and dialed Burt's number.

When Kurt heard his dad's cheerful voice, he smiled to himself. He was a little tired. So much had happened in the past few days. Blaine's strange behaviour, audition and more homework to do. It was nice to finally hear something so familiar like his dad's complaining that he couldn't even eat one hamburger for lunch.

Kurt ended the conversation and started doing his homework. He wanted to do as much as he could and then talk to Sebastian. He needed to talk to Blaine's boyfriend privately. They weren't close and it was obvious that Sebastian didn't like him for some reason.

After two hours of writing in notebooks and reading boring books Kurt packed up his books at rubbed his face.

''Dalton is a good school, Kurt. You're just not used to so much work.'' Jeff said from where he was lying on his bed. He had been in their dorm for twenty minutes.

''I know." Kurt said.

''You're worried about Blaine just as much as Wes, aren't you?''

''Or even more." Kurt admitted. ''He has helped me a lot in the past couple of months and I want to return the favor now. He just needs to let me."

Jeff stood up and patted Kurt's back. ''You can't worry so much. You need to chill out. Saturday. My house. Party. Every Warbler _must_ come. No expetions.''

''I don't know'' Kurt said. ''I don't like parties very much.''

''Ask whoever you want. My parties are _famous_." Jeff said with a smirk. ''Alcohol and a lot of hot boys. My cousins are coming. And one of them is gay. It would be nice way to forget about Blaine. Don't you think?"

''Am I that obvious?"

''Yep'' Kurt blushed. It seemed like everyone knew that he had a crash on Warbler's lead singer.

He shook his head and stood up. "I need to...go...and do...something." Kurt said quickly and left the room. He didn't want anyone to know that he was going to talk to Sebastian. They might want to stop him, but he wasn't afraid of Sebastian. He was afraid of Sebastian hurting Blaine. Kurt knew that Blaine was brave and he could take care of himself and maybe he was doing it partly for himself, but he just needed to talk to Sebastian.

When he stood in front of Sebastian's door he was about to knock when he noticed that the door was slighty open. He could hear Sebastian's voice and see his slim figure. He was looking through the window. "I'm sick of your mood swings, Blaine."

''I have a good explanation." Then he noticed Blaine on the bed. He was holding a small picture in his hands.

''I hope so." Sebastian said harshly, not even looking at his boyfriend.

Blaine run a hand through his already messed hair and glanced at the picture. Then he shook his head and put the picture into his pocket. "I'm waiting for your answer, Blaine.''

''Can you at least look at me when I'm talking to you? Don't ignore me.'' Blaine said sadly.

Sebastian quickly turned around and rolled his eyes. ''I'm not ignoring you. You're just being difficult again. I'm the same. You are different." he paused and took a deep breath. "And I don't know if I want you to be my boyfriend anymore."

Blaine lowered his gaze and hugged his knees close to his chest. ''Are you breaking up with me?"

''Yes, no. I don't know" Sebastian said sitting on the bed next to Blaine. ''I just don't know what you want from this relationship anymore. You've been so quiet and...cold lately and you don't want to tell what's going on."

''Does it matter?"

''Of course."

Blaine sighed and his hand wandered to his pocket. He took out the picture, but quickly put it back there before Sebastian could notice anything. ''Just make up your mind and tell me when you're ready. I want to know if I'm single or not. You know where to find me." Blaine stood up and Kurt quickly, but quietly moved from his spot to hide behind the door when Blaine opened it and waited 'til he disappeared in the dark corridor.

Kurt was even more confused now. What was going on between Blaine and his boyfriend? What was that picture? Kurt's head was spinning and he just wanted to know the true.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine couldn't sleep. Sebastian had told him so many hurtful things. He wasn't cold, he was just lost. He had tried to tell him, but once again he had been too afraid to do it. He was going to wait for the right moment. Perfect circumstances. He knew that thinking this way was ridiculous, but it was better than thinking that he would never be brave enough to tell Sebastian.

And now, when he knew that Sebastian wasn't sure if he wanted to be with Blaine anymore, he was even more afraid. It hurt to think that there was a possibility that he might end up alone with a small baby. He didn't even try to stop his tears from falling. He was alone with his secret. His hand rested on his stomach and he rubbed it gently. Actually, the truth was that he would never be alone again.

Blaine wiped his eyes with his sleeve and smiled slighty. _He was not alone._

* * *

When his alarm woke him up, Wes was already awake. He was sitting on his bed. His eyes were locked on Blaine. He slowly sat up on bed and looked at his roommate.

''Why are you staring at me like that?''

''I'm sick of all of this. Tell me right now what's going on!" Wes snapped.

''Now? I am barely awake. Can't our usual conversation wait a little bit?''

''Where were you yesterday?"

''I was with my brother.''

Blaine wanted to tell about the pregnancy so badly, but it wouldn't be fair to Sebastian. Wes buried his head into his hands. ''Just tell me what's going on. I'm your best friend. You can trust me. That's all I'm asking for. Or maybe you don't trust me, huh?"

''I really do," Blaine said. "But I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me.'' Wes' eyes were just slighty too bright and Blaine couldn't take this anymore. His best friend was miserable because of him. ''Okay. There _is_ something, but I can't tell you right now."

"Are you sick?" Wes quickly asked.

''No, I'm not.''

''Why can't you just tell me?'' He could see the hurt in his best friend's eyes.

''Because you're not the person that is supposed to know first."

Wes slowly nodded his head and stood up. Then Blaine noticed that he was already completely dressed. He just left, not even looking at Blaine.

Blaine couldn't believe that it was his life now. He had hurt everyone that he cared for, he had snapped at Kurt and his own _boyfriend_ had told him that he was sick of him. Everything was slowly, but consequently falling apart around Blaine. He would end up completely alone in no time. Miraculously Blaine didn't start crying. There was no tears left.

Blaine stood up and walked over to the window. He loved winter. Everything was covered with snow and people seemed to be warmer despite the cold outside. The atmosphere of upcoming Christmas was making people happier. They could come back to their families and show them how much they cared through long-considered presents.

He had already presents for everyone. It was still time for that, but Blaine liked when he could buy for his family and friends something special, so he always took a extra time to do so. Part of his presents was hidden in his room at home and part of it was here, at Dalton in his closet.

He should take a shower and get dressed if he wanted to be in class in time, but instead of it he opened the closet to look at his presents once again. Warblers had a tradition about it. Each of them had to make yourself something small, but special for everyone. He had to still make some of them, but he had three special gifts. For Wes, Sebastian and Kurt. They were all special to him.

He had beautiful, brown scarf for Kurt that matched perfectly his ocean-like eyes. For Sebastian he had very soft, cashmere, green sweater. And for Wes he had a book that he had been talking about for months. It was about World War II. Blaine didn't like reading about such a horrible things, but Wes had a obsession about it.

Blaine smiled. He loved Christmas and presents so much. His smile quickly faded when he thought about the trio. Wes was mad at him, Sebastian didn't know if he wanted to be with Blaine anymore and Kurt...well, he didn't know about him, but he had snapped at him and it wouldn't be a surprise if he didn't want to talk to him after that.

He had thought that keeping this secret would be easier, but only after couple of days everyone that meant something to him were hurt because of him.

Blaine sat on the floor wishing that he had someone to hug.

* * *

Blaine blinked his eyes open when someone shook gently his shoulder. His vision was a little blurry at first and he didn't know what was going on, but then he remembered. He was still sitting on the floor and in front of him was Kurt.

''What are you doing here?'' Blaine managed to ask.

''I could ask you the same. You are supposed to be now in your history class. We both are." Kurt said sitting on the floor next to him.

"Then why are you here?" Blaine asked coldly.

''Don't be like that, Blaine. I'm here, because I care about you. I am so worried. I don't know how to help you." Kurt said so sadly, that Blaine wanted to tell him, to finally have someone that would comfort him. But he couldn't.

''Please, just leave me alone." Blaine wrapped his arms around himself and lowered his gaze. Kurt tried to take his hand, but Blaine immediately pulled away.

''Don't make me leave you." Kurt said desperately and to Blaine's surprise he sobbed. ''You are important to me. Seeing you like this- it breaks my heart."

Blaine looked up at Kurt's face. Tears were running down his face and his bottom lip was trembling. It was painful to see him like this.

And then Blaine could finally understand why Wes and Kurt so desperately wanted to know the truth. He couldn't stay seeing him so heartbroken and miserable. He just wanted to make it okay. Only if he could. Without hesitation Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and let him cry. Tears started running down his cheeks as well. Blaine couldn't believe that it was his life now. People were sad because of him.

It was too much for him.

''K-kurt" he whispered. It was hard to find good words to tell Kurt what he wanted to tell, so he just closed his eyes and let his soul speak for him. ''I don't want to be apart from you. You are very important for me. I don't know what I would do without you, Kurt. Can I tell you a secret?" Kurt immediately pulled away and nodded his head. "Don't tell anybody. I have to do it myself." He nodded once again and Blaine leaned forward to whisper softly to his ear a secret that he had been afraid to share for so long. ''I-I'm pregnant."

Kurt frowned. His mouth hung open as he glanced down at Blaine's stomach. He didn't want Kurt to look at him and see how fucked-up everything was. How fucked-up _he _was.

They were both silent. Blaine wanted Kurt to say something, anything. He didn't care as long as Kurt wanted to talk to him at all.

Finally Kurt smiled. Blaine was surprised to see this kind of reaction, but he was happy to receive anything. Kurt took his hand and squeezed. ''Thank you for telling me. It means a lot." He took a deep breath. ''It's shock to hear something like that coming from _you_, but I am here to support you no matter what.''

Blaine smiled back. And for once it was a honest smile. ''Are you okay with this?''

''With you being pregnant? Why wouldn't I?" Kurt asked, clearly confused.

''Because this is against the nature according to some people." Blaine said sadly.

''You are perfectly normal, Blaine" Kurt said softly. "There's nothing wrong with you.'' Blaine was glad to hear that. Kurt didn't see him differently because of it. They were still friends.

_He wasn't alone._

''Who knows about it?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence.

''My brother and you."

Kurt slowly nodded his head. ''Are you going to tell Sebastian?"

''Of course." Blaine responded without hesitation.

''When?"

''I don't know. I'm scared. I don't want this to tear us apart. He already wants to break up with me." Blaine said remembering exactly Sebastian's words.

''Maybe you telling him would make him see things differently? He clearly sees that something is wrong with you, but he can't figure out what it is and you might seem a little distant and...cold." Kurt said choosing his words carefully.

''I think you're right" Blaine said. "But how am I supposed to tell him something like that?"

''Simply. Make everything clear and don't let him use his imagination too much. And stay calm."

Blaine titled his head. How could this once scared boy be so smart? ''Have you ever said something like that? It seems like something you do regularly."

Kurt laughed. ''You would know all of that if you read as much gossip magazines as me.''

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and leaned his head on the taller's boy shoulder. ''Thank you for being here and not judging me. Now I know whatever happens I won't be alone."

Blaine's life still was far from perfect, but at least now he had Kurt. He didn't have to pretend that everything was alright. If only everyone were like Kurt.

Blaine closed his eyes and focused on Kurt's breathing.

* * *

**A/N: I don't remember exactly when Kurt transferred to Dalton, so in this story it was a couple of weeks before Christmas. Please, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Everything was quiet. They were still sitting on the floor, but now Kurt's arms were wrapped around the sleeping boy. They were supposed to be in the class now, but it didn't matter. Kurt just wanted Blaine to be okay. He had never thought that something like that could happen to Blaine. Where was this brave, confident boy? He was now quiet and scared. Kurt cared about him and he didn't want Blaine to be unhappy. Baby was a big deal and he didn't even know what Blaine wanted to do with it.

Kurt bit his lower lip. It was so complicated. How hard was it to Blaine? He had been completely alone with this information for so long. Kurt was happy that Blaine trusted him enough to confess.

''Kurt?" Blaine asked sleepily looking up at his friend.

''I'm here." Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's messy hair and smiled at him. ''And I'm not going anywhere."

''We need to go to the class." Blaine said and stood up. "I don't want you to have any problems because of me."

Kurt also stood up and rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "You're my friend and you're more important than classes. If you want, we can just stay here and watch a movie or something like that.''

Blaine rolled his eyes. ''You're sweet, but we really need to go to the class. And not everything is about you." He teased. "I have to go there as well. I don't want my father to yell at me and tell me how ungrateful I am. Trust me, you don't want to see him doing that.'' They both laughed, but then Kurt became serious again.

''Are you feeling any better after telling me about...your condition?"

"Yes." Blaine smiled softly and Kurt knew that it was a honest smile.

* * *

The first period was over and they had to separate. Kurt promised Blaine that they would talk later and they parted ways.

Kurt couldn't focus all day. His mind kept coming back to Blaine. He didn't want him to be alone anymore. Now when Kurt knew what was going on, he wanted to be by Blaine's side all the time. He knew that he could take care of himself and he didn't need Kurt as much as Kurt needed Blaine, but it was stronger than him.

He had never thought that he could be so protective over someone that didn't even know about his feelings. And it had to stay that way for now. Blaine didn't need to know about Kurt's childish crush on top of everything.

When the final bell rang, Kurt quickly gathered his things and practically ran out of the classroom. He wanted to do his homework as quickly as he could and then go to Blaine and keep him company.

Kurt entered his dorm and sat at the desk. He pulled out of his bag all of his books and placed it in front of him on the desk. He had to start writing an essay for English if he wanted to have it done on time. He didn't even noticed when his roommates entered the room.

''Looks like someone is busy. You know, you can just relax for a couple of minutes before you start doing homework, right? Unless you have something better to do and you want to have this shit done.'' Nick teased causing Kurt to turn around. "What is it, Kurt? A date?" Kurt rolled his eyes. ''Don't look at me like that. I know that _someone _wants to ask you out."

Kurt raised his eyebrow in disbelief. Who would possibly want to ask someone like..._him_ out. Instead of asking any questions Kurt turned back to his homework. Both Nick and Jeff sat on the bad and shared a glance. Jeff spoke up. ''You're hot, Kurt. There is nothing strange about boys liking you. And you're kind of new here, so they don't know what to expect. Rumor has it you're son of mafia boss.''

Kurt gave up on doing homework and turned his full attention to the two boys. ''This is very interesting and I would _love _to just listen to your rambling," Kurt said sarcastically. "But I have homework to do and I would appreciate if you two just leave me alone.''

''Don't you want to know who has a crush on you?" Nick asked with a big grin plastered to his face. "I know that deep down you are dying to know.''

''I don't care." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Kurt was curious, but he couldn't get his hopes up. What if this was just some stupid joke? He knew that Nick and Jeff were his friends and they wouldn't do something like that to him, but sometimes he just prefered to keep his walls up. He was afraid of getting hurt and discovering that his friends weren't that great.

''Don't even pretend." Jeff said. "His name is Luke." He whispered, like it was something important. "He sits next to you in your English class. He is a freshman, blond, his eyes are green and he's a bit taller than you. And he's also very good at football."

"And you're a stalker.'' Kurt said rolling his eyes. "And how can you know that he has a crush on me? You're not even in my English class."

''I'm not, but," He gestured at his dark-haired friend.''Nicky is and he says that every time he looks at you, he blushes.''

''So what?" Kurt was tired of this pointless conversation and he just wanted to do his homework in peace.

''I'm just trying to say," Jeff begun. ''That maybe you should talk to Luke, do something together and see what happens next.''

Kurt was about to open his mouth and yell at Jeff for how ridiculous he was, but then he actually started considering it. Maybe it would make him some good if he started making new friends. Maybe he would get over Blaine.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone started furiously knocking against the door. ''Come in." Nick called.

The door swung open and Blaine entered the room. One look at him was enough to realize that something was wrong.

Fresh tears were running down his face and his whole body was shaking. Kurt was terrified. What if something was wrong with his baby? Blaine would fall apart.

Kurt immediately stood up and pulled the shaking boy into his arms. He sobbed against his chest for a while and Kurt just wanted to know what was happening. He carefully pulled away and wiped the tears from Blaine's eyes. He was a little calmer, but Kurt was still worried.

''K-kurt" Blaine stuttered. ''Can w-we talk?''

''Of course." Kurt said forgetting completely about his undone essay. He could do it another time. ''But maybe we should go to your room?'' Kurt gestured at Nick and Jeff. They were still sitting on the bed, but they weren't smiling and talking anymore. They were quiet.

''There's Wes." Blaine said quietly.

''Do you want to get some coffee then?" Kurt asked hopefully. Blaine just nodded his head and let Kurt take his hand. He apologized to Nick and Jeff for leaving them like that without any explanation, grabbed his coat (and another for Blaine) and led Blaine outside the door. They walked down the empty corridors in silence not wanting to destroy the comforting and calming atmosphere.

Once in the car they sat quietly for a few minutes. Kurt didn't know if he was supposed to say something, ask some questions or if he should just let Blaine open up when he wanted. It was frustrating. He wanted to help his friend so much, but he didn't know how. Finally he started the engine and turned on the radio when silence begun to be awkward.

Katy Perry's voice filled the car and Kurt started softly singing along.


	10. Chapter 10

After what felt like forever, Kurt finally parked Blaine's car and they entered the coffee shop. Kurt stood in line to order their drinks and Blaine sat the table in the corner of the room, far from other customers. The coffee shop was busy. A lot of students were talking and laughing. Kurt ordered non-fat mocha for himself and hot chocolate for Blaine and joined him.

''Is hot chocolate okay or do you want something else?.'' Kurt said sitting on the chair opposite his friend. Blaine muttered ''it's fine'' avoiding Kurt's eyes. He reached out his hand across the table and took Blaine's. He looked at their joined hands and sighed. ''Are you ready to tell me what's going on?''

Blaine took a deep breath, before finally looking up at the blue-eyed boy. He knew that it would be hard for him to tell Kurt everything, but he needed Kurt to understand, so he begun his story.

* * *

_After his last lesson, English, Blaine gathered his things and swung his messenger back over his shoulder. He desperately needed to lie down and relax for a couple of minutes, but when he left the classroom, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Surprised by the sudden touch, he turned quickly around. It was Sebastian's hand. His lips were pressed together and his eyes were cold._

_''Blaine, we need to talk." He said calmly grabbing Blaine's arm. Obediently he followed him through the busy corridors. Sebastian didn't say anything until they reached his dorm. They sat on his bed and Sebastian started talking. _

_''I think we should break up." Blaine's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to argue, beg, anything, but Sebastian continued talking. "We're different and it's better to end it like this. We can still be friends, Blaine.''_

_Before Blaine could stop himself, he blurted out. "I'm pregnant."_

_For a moment neither of them said anything. Blaine watched silently emotions on Sebastian's face. Shock, disbelief and finally anger. _

_''What the fuck, Blaine?" He stood up and started pacing the room. ''Please tell me that this is just some stupid joke!" He yelled, his face became red. "I can't have a child. What would my dad say?" He stopped moving and kneeled in front of Blaine. He looked like a small, lost child. Blaine knew that he didn't know what to do, what to think and he didn't blame him for that. ''How far along are you?'' He asked quietly._

_''Almost two months." Blaine was surprised to see a relief on Sebastian's face._

_''So it's not too late." He said. ''Okay, everything's alright. We just have to go to a good doctor, give him some money to do it right and I hope that everything will be normal then. Is this why you have been acting so strangely lately?''_

_''What are you talking about?'' He asked. ''Do you want me to get rid of our baby?''_

_''Don't think about it as a baby. Think about it as a mistake that we need to fix."_

_Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand and rested it on his stomach. ''Don't call our child a mistake! I know we're much too young to be a parents, but I can't kill our daughter or son. This baby is innocent.''_

_Sebastian rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Oh, please,'' He crossed his arms over his chest. ''You're just too adorable. Does your parents know?" Blaine didn't say anything and that was enough to him to know the answer. "So your daddy still doesn't know that his perfect son is not so perfect. You're stupid if you want to keep this baby. If your dad finds out, he will send you to some special school across the country to keep you away and try to make you straight. He doesn't even know that you want to be a performer. Poor Paul. He still wants you to work in his corporation." He grabbed Blaine's chin and made him look into his eyes. ''Don't be a fool and don't waste your future.''_

_''No.'' Blaine said firmly._

_''Then get out of here. I don't want to see you ever again." And Blaine did just that._

* * *

By this point tears were rolling down his cheeks. ''I'm s-sorry,'' He stuttered. "for being such a burden.''

''Don't apologize.'' Kurt said. Blaine could see that his eyes were too bright from unshed tears. "This isn't your fault. Sebastian's a dick for leaving you like that.''

''I don't know what to do now." Blaine said playing with his now empty cup. ''I'm alone and I still have to tell my parents, and maybe he's right. Maybe I should just..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

''Blaine," Kurt said calmly. ''Do you want to keep this baby?''

''I don't know," Blaine responded honestly. ''but I'm not able to kill it.''

''_Kurt!_'' They heard feminine voice and Blaine quickly wiped his eyes. Without permission, brown-haired, short girl sat on the chair between Blaine and Kurt. She had big, brown eyes and a wide smile upon her face. She looked from Kurt too Blaine and held out her hand. "My name is Rachel Berry. I am Kurt's best friend."

Blaine shook her hand. "Blaine Anderson.''

''Rachel.'' Kurt said, clearly annoyed. ''What are you doing in Westerville?''

''Actually, I wanted to visit you. Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked, offended.

''This is not the best time, Rachel." Kurt rubbed his neck and took the last sip of his coffee. ''Uh, we're kind of...in the middle of something and I would love to hang out, but...''

Rachel looked once more at Blaine. ''Is it a date?"

''No." They said in unison.

''Rachel-'' Kurt spoke up again, but Blaine interrupted him.

''It's fine.'' He said. ''I have to go the bathroom.'' He stood up and and walked to the restroom. He splashed his face in water and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Black shadows underneath his eyes were still present. He should start to look out for himself for kid's sake. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes leaning against the sink. He was starting to get sick.

He sat down on the floor, just as someone joined him.

''Are you okay, kid?" Blaine looked up to see a tall, black-haired man in his thirties. ''Need some help?''

''No, I'm fine. I just need some time to myself." Blaine answered trying to sound convincingly.

''Sure." He said and turned away. Blaine continued to sit on the floor, thinking over everything in his head, until he realized that he should probably rejoin Kurt and Rachel. He stood up slowly, but he quickly became aware that his body didn't want to cooperate. He landed back down, on the floor as his head began to spin.

''Hey, kid." The black-haired man cupped his chin causing him to look into his brown eyes. ''Are you okay?"

Blaine tried to nod, but everything was strange and blurry. Then eventually the darkness surrounded him completely.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt sighed, as he turned towards Rachel. She took a sip of her own coffee. ''You're paler that usual." She said matter-of-factly. "I know that Dalton's teachers are more demanding, but you have to find some time for yourself. I miss our conversations about fashion and musicals." She said sadly looking down at her hands wrapped around the cup.

Then he noticed it. He hadn't talked to any of his friends since transferring to the new school. Kurt bit his bottom lip. He wasn't a good friend. He should find time to call Rachel, Mercedes and his brother. His dad probably deserved more attention as well.

''I'm sorry for abandoning you like that.'' Kurt didn't know what he should do, or say to make everything better. ''Everything is just so chaotic right now."

''It is about Blaine, isn't it?" She asked tapping her fingers on the table. Her brown eyes were huge and full of concern. "I don't want you to get hurt. Blaine has a boyfriend-"

''Actually, he doesn't.'' Kurt cut her off, before even thinking about consequences.

Rachel's mouth hung open and she brushed her hair away from her forehead. ''I don't understand. Why?'' She asked dumbly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Sometimes conversations with Rachel were difficult, but this one time it wasn't her fault. He shouldn't have told her about Blaine's situation. ''It's not my place to tell you. Blaine is not in the best place right and he needs all help he can get. Dealing with break-up is hard enough without...everything else."

Rachel opened her mouth, as to say something, but someone walked over to their table. Kurt looked at the man. He was tall, dressed in blue hoodie and baggy jeans. His dark hair was messy and in his eyes was pure panic.

''There's a boy in the bathroom. He's wearing the same blazer as you. I don't think he's okay." Kurt's eyes went wide. He immediately stood up and sprinted to the bathroom. Blaine was on the floor, his eyes were closed and his pale forehead was covered in sweat. Kurt kneeled next to his friend and shook his shoulder.

''Blaine, I need you to wake up." Blaine bestirred and Kurt sighed in relief. He slowly blinked his eyes open, but they were unfocused. Kurt cupped his face. "Do you hear me?"

Blaine's honey-colored eyes finally met Kurt's blue ones and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Can you sit up?" Blaine nodded his head and with Kurt's help leaned his back against the wall. Kurt looked around. Rachel was standing in the door frame gripping nervously her cell phone.

''Should I call the ambulance?" She asked.

Kurt looked back at Blaine. He shook his head. "No. Just bring him some water and everything should be fine.'' Rachel nodded and left the restroom.

''Are you okay?" Kurt asked after a couple of seconds.

''Yeah..." Blaine said, but his voice was quiet. "I think so. It happens at the early stage of pregnancy, right?" With Kurt's help, he stood up and the taller boy put an arm around his waist steadying him. Couple of minutes later Rachel reentered the room and handed a bottle of water to Blaine.

He smiled at the brown-haired girl and took a long sip. ''I think we should go now." Said Kurt hooking his arm with Blaine's. "Blaine needs to rest and I have to finish my homework.'' Rachel nodded her head and hugged both of them.

They walked to the car and Kurt opened the door for Blaine. Then he sat in the driver seat and started the engine. ''You're sure, you're okay?" Kurt asked turning to Blaine. He looked at Kurt and rubbed his face.

''Yeah, everything's fine. I just have to lie down for a while." Blaine smiled weakly at Kurt and touched his knee.

Kurt smiled back and turned on the radio.

* * *

When they returned, Blaine went to his dorm. Kurt needed to finish his homework, so he took his books and went to the Dalton's library. There wasn't many people and he was glad for that. He needed to clear his mind and be alone for at least an hour or so.

He sat down on an armchair, pulled books out of his bag and placed them on the table. Finally, after nearly three hours Kurt returned to writing his essay. Unfortunately twenty minutes later, when he wasn't even halfway through he heard soft footsteps. It was easy to ignore, but he heard the person stop in front of his table. Kurt looked up to see a mop of blond curls and green eyes. The owner smiled at Kurt and held out his hand.

He eyed boy's hand suspiciously, and looked back at his face. "My name is Luke Morrison.'' The boy introduced himself with big grin on his flawless face. Kurt shook his hand and smiled back.

''Kurt Hummel. Can I help you somehow?" Kurt asked, confused. He didn't know what this boy was doing. His name sounded familiar and Kurt knew his face from somewhere, but...

_Oh_

Luke was the boy that Jeff and Nick had told Kurt about. He did his best not to show Luke how shocked he was.

''Well,'' His cheeks turned red. ''Would you like to have a coffee sometime?"

Kurt's mouth fall open. A boy wanted to have a coffee with _him_. He didn't know what to say. Kurt was still head over heels in love with Blaine, but he knew that it was foolish to think that they could be together. Maybe he should spend some time with someone else and try something new.

Kurt smiled. ''A date?"

''Only if you want to.'' Luke said with sparkle in his eye.

''Just tell me when and where.''

''Tommorow at 5 PM?" Kurt nodded.

''Where?"

''We can think about it tomorrow." Luke said. ''Let's meet in the parking lot, okay? I know it's not the most romantic place, but we can work from there.''

''It sounds great."

* * *

When Kurt lied down in his bed that night, he couldn't help, but feel guilty. He knew that he had every right to go out for a date with Luke, but it felt wrong. Kurt wanted to enjoy it, to feel excited. Maybe he just needed some sleep and tomorrow he would wake up and be all happy and thrilled? Yeah, after this long day he should get some sleep and forget about everything and everyone for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

''There's no point in learning all of this.'' Kurt said dropping his pen. Blaine looked up at him smirking. ''It's not funny, Blaine. Not everyone is history genius like you. I don't need to know about French Revolution and Napoleon. This is stupid. I can watch Les Miserables to know all of that.''

Blaine laughed shaking his head. ''History is important.'' He said simply. ''How can you not like learning about our past? It's so interesting.''

''Seriously?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrow. ''History is interesting to you?''

''I think both of you have other questions to answer.'' Both of them looked up at their teacher, Mr. Carter. ''Go back to work and don't make me come near your tables again.''

Kurt and Blaine nodded their heads and watched the teacher as he made his way back to his desk. ''Jeez, he's insane.'' Kurt whispered.

''I have to agree.'' Blaine whispered back. ''But at least he teaches well.''

They went back to reading their books. Blaine had always liked history, but now it was even better, because Kurt was there. He loved hearing his bitter comments about their teacher. Over the past couple of weeks he had got to know Kurt better, and they were really close. Blaine didn't know what he would do without him. He was always understanding and supportive.

They locked eyes and Kurt send Blaine a warm smile. The dark-haired boy smiled back. Kurt was really something special. He was beautiful inside and out. His big, blue eyes could say everything and nothing at the same time, and the small freckles on his nose were just adorable. Someone was going to get really lucky in the future. A perfect, handsome boyfriend that would cherish every moment spent with Kurt.

Blaine wanted that for himself too, but he knew that in his situation he couldn't even dream of a boyfriend. There was a wound in his heart that only Sebastian was able to heal. He still owned Blaine's heart even if he didn't want it.

He knew that they still had to talk about their child's future. Judging from his reaction Sebastian didn't want to have anything to do with the baby, but a part of Blaine's heart was stupid enough to hope that they could still have their happy ever after. It was foolish to think that Sebastian would come back to him, but Blaine wasn't sure if he would cope without this hope.

* * *

Blaine sat on the window seat and looked through the window at the world bathed in sunlight. Everything was still covered in snow. Blaine loved winter, but now he couldn't enjoy the view. It was difficult to even smile or laugh these days. It was Thursday and Blaine wanted to spend the weekend at home to tell his parents about his difficult situation. He was scared of his father's reaction. He wanted to make Paul proud of him.

One, single tear fell down Blaine's cheek, but he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. He didn't want to cry anymore. He had to be strong for himself and his unborn child. Even if the whole world was to be against him he had to show that he wasn't afraid (even if it was a lie).

All of sudden something catched Blaine's attention. Someone was standing in front of Dalton in designer, leather jacket. Blaine would recognize this jacket everywhere. Couple of minutes later someone walked over to Kurt and hooked their arms. Together they went to the red car.

Kurt had told Blaine that he wouldn't have time for him today, but it was still surprising to see Kurt with another boy. Maybe Kurt's happiness wound come really soon. For a brief moment Blaine imagined how it would be like if they were together. Holding hands, sweet nothings whispered into his ear at night, cuddling and drinking coffee together, every day.

Blaine shook his head. There was no place in his life for daydreaming about something that would never, even in his wildest dream happen. He had other things to think about. His father, for example.

He had been cold and distant in the past couple of years and Blaine wished that he would just accept the fact that he was different and love him regardless.

Blaine wanted to think about something different for a while, something that would make him feel at least a little better, but no matter what he couldn't stop imagining two disappointed faces.

_Pull your shit together, Anderson. _

But he couldn't.

* * *

When he blinked his eyes open his room was dark and he couldn't see anything. Blaine stood up and switched the light on. Then he checked the time. 8 PM. He hadn't slept that well in weeks. His mind was clear and when he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he could notice that his skin wasn't that pale anymore and the shadows under his eyes were almost gone.

Blaine could actually smile to himself and for a short moment he pretended that everything was still perfect. Then his smile faded and he decided that he could use added energy and do something useful like doing his homework. When he started working on his French homework Wes entered the room with Jeff and Nick on his tail. These two were inseparable even though neither of them were gay.

Wes placed his bag on his bed and took off his blazer. Nick and Jeff sat side by side on Blaine's bed smiling ominously. "What's going on, guys? I don't like this smile.'' Blaine asked trying to focus on his friends and homework at the same time.

''Kurt has a boyfriend.'' Jeff said smiling like an idiot. Blaine gave up on his homework, closed his book and sat on Wes's bed opposite two other boys raising his eyebrow.

''A potential boyfriend, Jeff.'' Nick corrected him rolling his eyes. ''It's his first date. And I think that this is his first date ever, so don't expect much. Luke's great and all, but we all know that he's head over-" Jeff punched his arm painfully and Nick hissed in pain. "Hey!"

''Just shut up!" Wes said leaning against the wall. "What's wrong with Sebastian, Blaine?'' He changed the subject. Blaine didn't know if he liked that or not. He wanted to know what was going on in Kurt's life, but on the other hand it felt strange to listen to the story about Kurt and his new _friend_. Blaine shook his head. It was Kurt's life and he could do whatever he wanted. ''He's...different. Are you in the middle of some huge fight or something?''

Blaine lowered his gaze. He wasn't surprised that Sebastian was acting differently after hearing about Blaine's secret. "We're not together anymore." He said quietly, but loud enough for his friends to hear.

''What?" Wes asked sitting down next to Blaine. "But why?"

Blaine looked at his friends. He could see the pity in their eyes. He bit his bottom lip and sighed. "It's really complicated and I don't think I want you to know everything...'' Blaine said honestly. He was tired of lying to the people that cared about him.

Wes wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. ''You can tell us. Whatever it is we are your friends and you can trust us.''

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry, guys, but I can't.'' He looked into Wes's eyes. He was even more worried than before and his gaze was so intense that Blaine couldn't stand it. He tried to stand up, but Wes grabbed his wrist and sat him back down.

''You're not going anywhere, Blaine. I'm done with listening to your lies. Jeff, Nick. Out.'' The boys shared a glance, but obediently left the room. When they were alone, Wes turned his full attention to Blaine. ''What the hell is going on, Blaine?"

''It's nothing. Just drop it." Blaine said lamely avoiding Wes's gaze.

''No, I won't.'' Wes said firmly, but then his voice softened. ''You don't have to be embarrassed, if he has been violent or pushy."

''It's not like that," Blaine said immediately. "He would never hit me.''

''Then tell me why you're not together." Wes said, almost begging.

''I-'' Blaine couldn't say these words. They were stuck in his throat and he couldn't do anything about it. He really wanted Wes to know the truth. He had been by Blaine's side in his darkest moments and he knew almost everything about his past. Wes deserved to know.

All of sudden Wes wrapped his arms around Blaine hugging him tightly. ''Please, tell me the truth. I won't judge you, I promise."

Blaine knew that he couldn't do this anymore. He gathered his courage, took a deep breath and opened his dry mouth. "I'm pregnant, Wes."

Wes remained silent for a few moments, before pulling away. His eyes were focused on Blaine's abdomen. He quickly wrapped his arms around himself feeling exposed. Wes looked up at Blaine's face. "Pregnant?"

Blaine nodded his head. Wes opened his mouth, as to say something more, but in that moment his stomach twisted and he ran to the bathroom to throw up. When he wiped his mouth he returned to the room, but his friend was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: Please, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Wes followed Blaine with his eyes, and then rubbed his face. He had been tired of all Blaine's secrets, but now when he knew the truth he didn't know what to do with himself. Wes was confused. Sebastian knew about Blaine's pregnancy, but they weren't together anymore. He didn't have to ask why. Sebastian had always been an asshole. He was childish, irresponsible and unable of thinking straight when he was in panic. Wes knew him well._

_He didn't even wait for_ _Blaine to come out of the bathroom. Wes left his dorm hoping that he could find Sebastian in his room. He went through a long corridor, up the stairs and on the right. When he was finally in front of his door, he didn't even bother to knock. He just opened the door and peeked inside. Sebastian was sitting at his desk with a pen in his right hand._

_Wes cleared his throat catching Sebastian's attention. He turned around, making Wes gasp in surprise. He didn't get to to see cocky, self-confident Sebastian Smythe in tears every day._

* * *

When Kurt returned to Dalton, he just wanted to go to his dorm and lie in his bed until the next day. He immediately changed his mind when he saw normally very calm and put-together Wes running up the stairs. Kurt considered for a brief moment just ignoring him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was about Blaine. Maybe he was hurt?

Kurt followed Wes upstairs and through a long corridor. When the dark-haired stopped in front of Sebastian's door, Kurt stopped dead in his trucks. Something was definitely wrong. Without knocking Wes stormed into his room leaving the door wide open. Kurt peeked inside couple of minutes later and saw very unusual scene...

''Do you know about Blaine's...secret?" Wes said calmly, even though Kurt knew he was furious.

Sebastian nodded, and only then Kurt noticed his puffy eyes. ''I don't know what to do, Wes. We're just teenagers. I'm not ready to be a father. I don't even want to have children. I-"

''You can't stop thinking about himself even for a moment, can you?" Wes asked crossing his arms over his chest. ''Blaine's alone. He doesn't know what to do either. Blaine needs you more than ever, Seb.''

''I'm scared..."

''Bullshit," Kurt stormed through the door surprising two other boys. Wes turned around to face him, but he didn't say anything. ''Stop being an ass. You're just afraid of taking the responsibility for your actions. You can just walk away, but Blaine can't.'' Sebastian was still in tears, but his eyes were different. He send Kurt a sharp look, but he ignored it. ''You don't have to be in a relationship with Blaine, you just have to support him.''

''You don't know a thing about me.'' Sebastian said coldly. ''Who do you think you are?'' He stood up and took a few steps forward. They were way too close for Kurt's liking. Then he surprised both Kurt and Wes laughing shortly. ''You're close to Blaine, aren't you? How can I know that you are so innocent? Maybe it's actually not my child? Maybe you're just so desperate and lonely that you can't keep your hands to yourself?''

Kurt didn't know what to say. Sebastian smirked. ''This is ridiculous." They both turned their attention to Wes. "Kurt, please don't get involved.''

''I already am.'' Kurt said sharply. ''Maybe I don't know Blaine as well as you do, but he's my friend as well. Couple of days ago he told me everything.'' It felt wrong to talk about Blaine like that, when he wasn't there, but Kurt couldn't let Sebastian be so careless and irresponsible anymore. He would rather just kick his ass, but he had to remind himself that it wasn't about him. It was about Blaine.

''Just get the hell out of here, Kurt!" Wes suddenly snapped. ''This is not about you. I know you...dislike Sebastian, but it's not the reason to mess with Blaine. He's alone, and you shouldn't be using him."

''What?" Kurt asked in disbelief. ''Do you seriously think that I'm Blaine's _friend_ just because I want to get into his pants?" Kurt almost shouted. Wes was supposed to be on his side, they both wanted Blaine to be happy.

''Oh, come on, Kurt.'' Sebastian rolled his eyes. ''You can't fool me. These innocent smiles, big, vulnerable eyes. You look so innocent, but look can be deceptive, right? Everyone knows at this school that you have a big crush on Blaine. It's not a secret to anyone. There's just Blaine. Too cath up in his own problems to notice some poor, desperate kid wanting attention.''

Kurt couldn't control what he was doing anymore. He slapped Sebastian against his face.

Sebastian looked at Kurt in shock rubbing his slighty red cheek. He could still feel adrenalin buzzing though his vines, so he just smirked and turned to leave, but Wes grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

''What the hell are you doing?" He asked surprisingly calmly. ''Apoligize to him.''

''I'm sorry?"

''His dad is a lawyer. You don't want to have a personal meeting with him. Please just calm down and-" Wes couldn't finish his sentence, because in that moment Sebastian stepped between them, facing Kurt.

''Do not touch me ever again.'' He said. ''And stay away from Blaine if you know what's good for you. It's not your life.''

''It's not." Kurt agreed. ''But he's my friend and _I _care about him.'' He turned on his heel and left the room. He closed the door shut, and started walking down the hallway. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have follow Wes there in the first place. He sighed as he noticed how empty the hallway was. It was 8 PM after all. Then he remembered all the events from the day. It all seemed so unimportant now. Kurt felt like he was in two different worlds at the same time. Blaine and his problems where in one world, and Luke was in another.

Kurt didn't know what to think of his date with Luke. He had been charming and talkative during the dinner and Kurt had liked it, but even though Luke was perfect and handsome, there was one problem with him. He wasn't Blaine. Kurt wrapped his arms around himself as he stopped in the middle of the hallway. Why couldn't he be happy for once in his life? Everything should be easier at Dalton. There was no bullies, no slushies to ruin his clothes, no _real_ problems.

He felt like a bird in a golden cage. He had everything, but his best friends, loved ones weren't there. Everything seemed perfect from the outside, students were perfect, rich and with bright future ahead of them. But in reality they were just normal boys with their problems. Kurt was starting to realise that maybe Dalton wasn't a place for him. It felt good to be amongst these boys, but he didn't feel connected to this place.

There was just one person that would always make him choose Dalton over McKinley.

Blaine.

Kurt needed him too much to leave and he knew that Blaine also needed his support. Even if he wanted, he couldn't leave. That would be selfish.

Less than two minutes later Kurt found himself in front of Blaine's door. He didn't know why he was there, maybe just because he needed to see the dark-haired boy to remind him that he wasn't alone. He gently knocked against the door waiting for the other boy to open. When the door swung open and he saw Blaine's beautiful face, he immediately fell into his arms. It took him couple of seconds, but Blaine finally wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist rubbing his back up and down. Kurt immediately felt better.

They stayed like that for a while until Kurt realised that it was a little weird to hug a friend that long. He pulled away smiling softly at Blaine. ''Thanks. I really needed this hug.'' He said following Blaine to his dorm. They sat on the bed and only then he noticed how tired Blaine looked. Well, he wasn't that pale anymore, but something was off. Blaine leaned his back against the wall and looked down at his hands in his lap. Kurt sat cross-legged across from him and took his hand. ''What's wrong, Blaine?" He asked.

Blaine closed his eyes. ''I'm fine.''

''Don't lie to me, Blaine, please. You know that you can trust me.'' Kurt said hoping that Blaine wasn't hiding anything huge from him.

''It's really nothing.'' He said opening his eyes. ''It's just-, Wes knows and I am not quite sure what he thinks about it.''

What was he supposed to say to that? He didn't know if Blaine should know about his conversation with Wes and Sebastian. They had been...weird. Blaine took a bottle of water from his bedside table and took a sip. Kurt watched the dark haired boy as he put the bottle down and lied down on the bed. ''I miss sleeping in one bed with him.'' Blaine said quietly. ''I miss his arms around me and his hot breath on my cheek. I miss...everything. His gentle touch, soft kisses, touch of fingertips on my bare chest and just...his presence.''

Kurt's heart nearly broke. He wanted his friend to be happy once again. He wanted to see his wide grin. Surprising himself, Kurt lied down beside Blaine wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. He could feel that Blaine's muscles immediately loosened and he seemed calmer. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes leaning into the touch. ''If you're uncomfortable I will leave.''

''No, it's kind of nice.'' Blaine answered. ''Would you stay with me tonight?''

''Of course.'' Kurt said softly. ''What are friends for?''


	14. Chapter 14

A pair of strong arms was wrapped around his waist, and even though he knew that these arms didn't belong to Sebastian he felt safe and cared for. They both were still dressed in their uniforms, but neither of them were in the mood to do anything about that. Blaine gently rubbed Kurt's arm knowing that Kurt needed to _feel_ someone as much as he did. He couldn't sleep, physically he was full of energy, but mentally he was exhausted. At least for a while, in Kurt's arms he could forget about everything.

Kurt's breath was steady, so he was almost sure that he had fallen asleep. The room was dark, so even though the door opened soundlessly he immediately noticed light coming from the hallway. Wes entered the room not bothering to switch on the light. He glanced at Blaine and Kurt. His eyes immediately went wide, but he didn't say anything. He sat down on his bed rubbing his face.

''What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wes whispered. It was dark, so Blaine couldn't see his face, but he knew that he was mad at him for some reason.

''What does it look like? I'm just trying to fall asleep.'' Blaine said quietly.

''Kurt's in your bed.'' Wes said taking off his shoes.

''I'm aware.'' Blaine said, already tired of this pointless conversation. ''What is your problem?"

''I just can't see why Kurt's with you.'' Wes gestured at the boy behind Blaine.

''We just both need some comfort, so please just go to sleep and leave us alone.''

Wes didn't say anything. He stood up and went to the bathroom leaving Blaine alone with his thoughts. Why was Wes acting like this? Blaine couldn't wrap his head around it. They weren't doing anything wrong. When Wes returned to the room he wordlessly lied down in his bed covering himself with the duvet.

''Are you mad at me?" Blaine asked after a moment. ''For...''

''For getting yourself knocked up? I'm not. It's your life, not mine. Although I'm not quite happy about it.'' Wes said softly. ''I'm just worried about you.''

''I know.'' Blaine said. He could understand why Wes was worried about him, but he still didn't understand one thing. ''Why does it bother you that Kurt is with me? We're not doing anything wrong. We're not couple of anything and I'm already pregnant so you have nothing to worry about.''

''I'm not only worried about you, Blaine.'' Wes said sighing. ''Kurt is trying to be strong for you, but don't expect too much from him. Well, he would do anything for you, to make you happy, but...Uh...'' He sighed.

''What are you talking about?"

''You're so blind sometimes.'' He laughed humorlessly. ''Good night, Blaine.''

''Answer me.''

''Good night.'' Wes said turning his back to Blaine.

* * *

Blaine slowly blinked his eyes open wishing that he could sleep for a while longer. He looked at Wes' bed. It was already empty, so the other boy was already up, probably reading in the library where he tended to go early in the mornings when he had something to study for, or when he needed to be alone for a while to think about something. Blaine didn't know why, but his friend seemed to enjoy being there. Maybe it was because of the pleasant ambience. Blaine yawned as his sat up on his bed. Looking down at himself he realised that his Dalton uniform was wrinkled.

''Blaine?" He looked down at the boy beside him. Kurt's clothes were also wrinkled and his hair was disheveled, but for Blaine he was just cute and adorable like that. The light flickered in his ocean-blue eyes as he stretched out. He looked down at his clothes, sighing. ''Well, I guess our sleepover's over. I really need a hot shower now.'' He said sitting up on the bed.

''Thanks for staying with me tonight. You didn't have to do it.'' Blaine said smiling softly at his friend.

''Oh, it's not a big deal.'' Kurt said standing up. ''I needed it as much as you.''

Blaine nodded his head slowly. He wanted to tell him how much it meant to him to have such an amazing friend like Kurt, but he probably already knew that, so instead of it he asked. ''How was your date with Luke?"

Kurt was quiet for a moment, his smile faded for a brief second, but then it returned. Too bad it was fake. ''Luke's great, but we don't know each other well yet.'' It was a little awkward. For some reason Kurt didn't want to talk about his date.

''Jeff told me a couple of days ago that there's a party at his house on Saturday...'' Kurt changed the subject biting his bottom lip.

Blaine sighed. ''Yeah, Jeff's parents are rarely home, so he uses his empty house as often as he can.'' Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt, taking his soft hand in his. ''I would love to come, but I really have to go home this weekend to tell my parents about my situation. It can't wait any more.''

Kurt's eyes became big and sad. ''You're still allowed to have fun, you know?''

''I have to do this.'' Blaine said rubbing his face with his free hand. ''My parents deserve to know.''

''They do,'' Kurt agreed. ''but you should think about yourself, too.''

''I do,'' Blaine let go of Kurt's hand crossing his arms over his chest. ''And I want to know if I should be worried about finding a new home for myself right now.'' Kurt gently placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. ''I'm just tired of living in fear. I cannot stop thinking about them, their reactions. My mom will probably support me, or at least I hope so, but my dad...well, he's different. He still can't accept the fact that his son is gay. I think he's changed since the accident, but our relationship is still very fragile.''

The taller boy frowned. ''What accident?" Blaine looked directly into Kurt's eyes noticing concern in them.

''Uh...it's complicated. Let's just say there was a time in my life when I had a lot of problems. Mostly with myself.'' Blaine said carefully choosing his words. He knew that he could trust Kurt, but he wasn't ready to tell him everything. Not yet.

''Okay,'' Kurt said. They stood like this for a while, both lost in their separate worlds. Kurt finally pulled Blaine into a hug before saying. ''I really have to go now. Shit, I have to walk to my room looking like that.'' He sighed. ''See you later.'' And with that he walked away, leaving Blaine alone in his dorm. The room suddenly seemed empty. Blaine took the clothes from his dresser and went to the bathroom. When he was undressed he took a look at his body. His eyes seemed brighter and happier, and his face looked healthier. Then he looked at his stomach. It was still flat, but he knew that it was soon going to start changing. He would have to get used to odd looks and being pointed at. Even though pregnant men weren't unheard of it was still Ohio and people weren't accepting. He still remembered quiet whispers that he had heard in the drug store.

He stepped into the shower waiting for the hot water to hit his back. When the water started washing over him, his body relaxed and he closed his eyes to just _be _for a moment without worrying about anything. His mind kept coming back to the party. Blaine liked parties, like every normal teenager and he really wanted to have some fun, but he had to think about his parents. The longer he waited, the more complicated it all seemed. Blaine knew that he was going to be mocked because of getting pregnant by many people and he really wanted his parents to be supportive. It would make his life much easier.

He stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. After drying out his hair he got dressed and styled his hair with gel. Then he looked once again at his reflection in the mirror flashing himself a smile. At least now he looked like himself and could convince whoever he wanted that everything was alright.

* * *

As the final bell rang, Blaine gathered his things and swung his bag over his shoulder before leaving classroom. Lessons had been difficult and he hadn't been able to focus most of the time, but the hardest part of the day was still ahead of him. As much as he missed Sebastian, he didn't want to see him. He still loved him, and being able to see him, but not to touch, hug and kiss would break his heart all over again. He shook his head trying to get rid of these thoughts. He was strong. Strong enough to pretend that he was over him.

Well, there was still one thing that couldn't be avoided. Blaine and Sebastian still needed to discuss their child's future. He was almost sure that Sebastian didn't want to get involved, but Blaine was still able to hope that some day he would look at their son or daughter with love and pride in his eyes. Maybe then he would also see what an amazing family they could be. And maybe they would be at least friends.

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He returned to the present and smiled warmly at Kurt. ''Ready for your second Warbler's practice?" He asked cheerfully.

''As ready as I will ever be.'' Kurt said jokingly. ''It's my first _real _one, because on Monday the meeting was cancelled because of-''

''Becuse of me, I know.'' Blaine finished for him rolling his eyes. ''You don't have to remind me about that day.''

Kurt raised his eyebrow. ''It was the day when my pregnancy was confirmed.'' He paused for a moment. ''Wow, it was just three days ago. So much has happened since then.''

''Yeah.'' Kurt agreed. They entered the meeting room and sat on the couch side by side, so close that their knees were touching. It wasn't necessary, but neither of them cared. They chatted for a moment about the songs they wanted to sing on Regionals, but when Blaine noticed certain green-eyed boy, he fell silent watching him.

He was different. His eyes were lifeless and one of cheeks was bruised. Blaine really wanted to ask what had happened to him, but it would be pointless. Sebastian probably would yell at him or something like that, and Blaine didn't want to make a scene in front of his friends that still didn't know about his secret.

He felt Kurt take his hand and looked down at their joined hands smiling softly.

Couple of minutes later Wes entered the room and stood in the middle of it glancing at other Warblers. David, breathing heavily joined him a moment later. They started talking about importance of choosing songs and good organisation of work. Blaine was a little tired of it. He wanted to be spontaneous for once, but he stayed silent letting his friends do their job.

''You're right.'' He whispered to Kurt suddenly, making him jump in surprise. ''I am allowed to have fun and do what _I _want.'' Kurt smirked knowing exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

''We need to talk.'' Blaine said to Sebastian. The taller boy looked up at him in surprise. They were both still in the meeting room, but it was already emptying. Sebastian didn't say anything, but his eyes were locked with Blaine's as if he wanted to find something in them.

''Okay.'' He said simply. His voice, just like his face was void of emotions. Despite his will, Blaine's heart skipped a beat. What was happening to him? He should be angry at his ex-boyfriend for breaking his heart like that, but instead of it he was hopeful. Maybe Sebastian actually wanted to apologize.

Maybe their happy ever after was still possible. Blaine took a deep breath, sitting down next to Sebastian and begging whoever was listening for a change of his heart. They were silent for a moment. Blaine wanted so much to tell him how much he missed him and how much he still loved him, but he knew that Sebastian had to be the one to make the first move.

''What do you want to talk about?" He asked softly.

''Our child.'' Blaine said quietly. ''I think that we have a few things to discuss.''

Sebastian nodded his head slowly. ''I know.'' He looked around. ''But I don't want to this here. This is something between us, right? Let's go to my room. My roommate is out.''

''Sounds good.'' Blaine said trying not to get his hopes up, yet he couldn't help emotions bubbling up inside of him.

He followed his ex-boyfriend to all too familiar room. Everything was still the same. Neatly made up beds, every book in its place on the bookshelf and not a trace of dirt. They stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a moment until Sebastian finally sat on the bed and patted the empty space next to him. Blaine sat down next to him, keeping some distance between their bodies. As much as he needed closeness, he knew that the sudden contact wouldn't be welcomed.

''So...'' Blaine begun.

''Look, Blaine.'' Sebastian cut him off. ''I still don't know what you want from me, and all I can promise you for now is that I can support...our child financially, but that's all.'' Blaine didn't say anything, his mind couldn't process Sebastian's words. He still didn't care, he only wanted to give Blaine some money to get rid of him and their child. It hurt. ''I'm sorry, but you can't expect me to be happy about it. I want to do something with my life in the future. I can't spend eighteen years of it taking care of someone. It's not something for me.''

''You don't know that.'' Blaine said trying to stay calm. ''You have to give yourself time to get used to the thought of being a father. When I found out I was lost. I didn't know what to do, but now I can see everything differently.'' His hand wandered to his stomach. ''It's a miracle, Seb. I don't want to think about it as a mistake, because it's not.''

They just stared at each other. Sebastian's eyes seemed empty. Blaine didn't like seeing him so lost and miserable, so he did what he thought was the best thing to do. He leaned forward cupping Sebastian's face. Their lips touched and Blaine felt like he could finally breath. Like everything that had been bringing him down for these couple of days or weeks (he wasn't sure anymore, because time spent apart from Sebastian seemed like forever) suddenly disappeared. When Sebastian pulled him closer it all was even better. Blaine parted his lips to let the taller's boy tongue explore his mouth. Blaine's hands found their way into Sebastian's hair as the other boy wrapped his arms around Blaine's body.

Suddenly everything felt right and so perfect. He wanted to stay in Sebastian's embrace forever.

He was safe. He was _home_.

When they pulled away, Blaine rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder breathing heavily. ''Can we forget about these couple of days? I can't live without you. It's too painful.'' He didn't want to seem like he was too depended on Sebastian, but his life wasn't complete without him. ''Can I call you my boyfriend again?"

''Yeah, I would like that.'' Sebastian said. ''Look at me, Blaine.'' He did as he was told. ''There's just one condition.'' Blaine nodded his head. ''We have to give the baby up for adoption.''

It was so easy. They would give their baby to some strangers and their lives would be normal again. He would be able to get out of Ohio, and become who he had always dreamed to be.

But Blaine didn't want any of that. Not anymore. Suddenly everything changed, and while a part of him still loved Sebastian, his mind knew that these dreams of raising a baby with him, had always been just a childish fantasy. Now was the time to finally grow out of them and face the reality.

Sebastian didn't care about him. He only cared about himself. A relationship was supposed to be about two people, their dreams, fears and needs. They didn't have the same dreams and they would never have. Finally he could see it clearly.

''Do you even love me?" Blaine asked pulling away.

''I-'' He started awkwardly. ''Love is such a big word.'' Blaine pulled Sebastian away and stood up from bed straightening his clothes.

''I'm done with this!.'' Blaine said crossing his arms over his chest. ''I'm done with chasing after you, pretending that you care. I don't want to listen to your lies anymore.'' He pulled out of his pocket the most precious thing he owned, a picture of his unborn baby and put it down on the desk. ''You're still a father to my child, but you're not my boyfriend anymore. Just don't hurt anyone else. Don't promise them something that you know you can't fulfill.''

''I didn't promise you anything, Blaine.''

''You said you loved me. For me love is a promise.'' Without a second glance he stormed out of the room.

God, he had been so stupid, so naïve.

Blaine made his way to his room trying hard not to break down in the middle of the corridor. He had something to do. As he entered hid dorm, he noticed Wes sitting at the desk, but he didn't care. He opened the top drawer in his closet looking for something that had been always something precious to him. Now it was just a worthless piece of shit. He found the picture of him and Sebastian and looked at it one more time. They had been so happy then. It had been taken during summer break. Sebastian's hand was wrapped around Blaine's waist and they were both sitting on the swing. Their legs were tangled and they were grinning at each other.

Blaine wanted to throw up. Even though he was done with Sebastian, his eyes filled with tears and his body started sharing. These happy memories were like a remainder that it was all gone now. His happiness was over and he had to prepare himself for pain.

He teared apart the picture and let the pieces fall to the ground.

Before he could do anything Wes pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

**A/N: Please, leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A:N/ Thanks for your kind reviews!**

* * *

The final bell rang, and Kurt sighed in relief. He was exhausted after the long week and all he wanted was to go to bed and sleep as long as he could. Kurt swung his bag over his shoulder and exited the classroom hoping that the rest of his day would be spent on relaxing in his dorm with a cup of hot tea.

He walked through the crowded hallways and up the stairs to his dorm, but when he opened the door he was shocked to see two persons that weren't meant to be there. His eyes went wide when he saw his two best friends sitting on his bed, and Jeff on the other.

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks trying to process all of this. Rachel was the first to acknowledge his presence. She stood up from the bed, walked over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I should probably yell at you for spending all of your free time here, but I'm too happy to see you." She said hugging him tightly. Kurt wrapped his arms around her back smiling softly.

"It's good to see you, too, Rachel." Kurt said pulling away. He was immediately wrapped in another hug, this time from Mercedes.

"I am so mad at you." She said.

They pulled away, and only then Kurt had a chance to take a proper look at his girls. They were obviously happy to see him, but they were also angry.

"Your friends are very nice, Kurt." Jeff said with a smirk on his face. ''You two should visit Kurt more often."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just ignore him. Jeff's harmless."

"You're the worst friend ever!" Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest. ''I know you're busy with school and friends, and _boys_, but it's not the reason to ignore your best friends like that! We talked about it las time I saw you."

"She's right." Mercedes added. "We miss you so much. There's no one to help me with my make-up and Rachel needs your fashion advises more than anything."

"Hey! My clothes are fine. It's a way to express myself." Rachel said.

''Yeah, whatever you say."

"Should I give you a moment?" Jeff asked.

''No, you can stay.'' Kurt said putting his bag down on the floor. "Do you want to go for a walk, girls?" He asked.

"Why not? It's just another opportunity to watch all these boys." Mercedes said. "You're so lucky to live here, Kurt. In one room with two boys!"

Kurt rolled his eyes trying not to show how embarrassed he was, but his cheeks flushed red anyway.

''Aww." Mercedes cooed. "You can tell us all about your sex life.''

"Mercedes!" He was sure that his cheeks were bright red.

The black girl giggled shaking her head. "I'm just joking, Jeez."

Kurt took his jacket and unceremoniously left the room. His friends joined him a couple of seconds later, and together they climbed down the stairs and excited the building. They hooked their arms together and started walking down the path.

"We really miss you, Kurt." Rachel said after a moment.

"It's been only a week." Kurt pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." The short brunette carried on. "You're our friend and glee club is not the same without your beautiful voice. Of course thanks to my amazing one, we still can easily win the Regionals, but the glee club isn't complete."

"What Rachel means is that we need you.'' Mercedes said. "We can do something about the bullying. I'm sure the guys can protect you, so please, come back."

Kurt took a deep breath. As much as he loved his friends, there was one thing that would always make him stay at Dalton. "I'm so sorry guys, but I can't come back. My life is here now. Don't get me wrong, I love you, but there is plenty of reasons why I can't leave."

''You are talking about Blaine, aren't you?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrow. "Are you two a thing now?"

"Wait, doesn't Blaine have a boyfriend?" Mercedes asked, clearly confused. "Is there something that I don't know?"

"They aren't together anymore." Kurt said hoping against hope that Mercedes wouldn't ask more questions.

"Why?"

"This is too personal, 'Cedes. I can't tell you."

"Isn't it your chance then?" Rachel asked. "I understand that his has some problems now, and he's heartbroken, but maybe it's a opportunity for you to show him how much he means to you."

Kurt looked down at his shoes. "It's not so easy, Rachel. He needs to get over Sebastian and a relationship wouldn't be good for him right now. I want what's best for him even if it means that I have to patiently wait for him to make the first move."

"I just think that you should think about yourself, too." Rachel said. "I know you just want to help your friend, but you can't forget about yourself. It's not healthy."

"And you should spend more time with us." Mercedes added. "Actually we're here to take you out for a nice dinner."

Kurt agreed. There was no reason not to. Mercedes and Rachel were his two best friend, and they deserved more attention from him.

* * *

It was late when Kurt returned to his dorm. He took off his jacket and hung it in the dresser. Jeff and Nick were nowhere to be found, so Kurt was glad to have a opportunity to watch some movie in peace. He went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and changed into his pyjamas. Then he sat on the bed and wrapped himself in a warm blanket.

He was about to turn on his laptop, when he heard knocking. "Come in." Kurt wasn't up to have visitors again, but when the door opened and he saw Blaine's face, it changed. He smiled brightly at his friend. "Hi, Blaine.''

"Hi." Blaine closed the door behind himself and wrapped his arms around himself standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "I know it's late, but Wes' home with his family and I don't want to be alone. I understand if you're not up to hang out."

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately at his friend. "I love spending time with you." His cheeks turned red. "Um, do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure." Blaine said, but didn't make a move to join Kurt in his bed.

He moved a little to make a room for Blaine and patted the empty space next to him. "Come here."

Blaine smiled at him and walked over to the bed, before laying down next to Kurt. He set the laptop in his lap and they started watching random movie to just kill some time. Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder.

The movie wasn't that interesting, so twenty minutes into it Kurt asked, "You talked with Sebastian yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "He doesn't want to be involved." He paused for a moment. "He asked me to give the baby up for adoption. He said that we could be together, but he doesn't want to spend eighteen years of his life taking care of someone else. It hurts to know that the person that is supposed to support you, doesn't care at all, but at least I think that knowing that, I'm finally able to move on."

"That's good, right?" Kurt asked.

''I think so, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm on my own. Sebastian's willing to send me some money once a month, but it's not what a parent is supposed to do. I want my baby to know both of it's parents."

"Does that mean that you want to keep the baby?"

Blaine was silent for a moment and when he spoke, his voice was quiet. "I don't know yet. It's a huge decision, and I don't want to make a mistake and regret it for the rest of my life. I think I've still got time. I have to talk to my parents to know if I have their support."

''You can do this." Kurt said. "If someone is able to raise a child on their own, it's you. You're the most caring person that I know.''

''You really think so?"

''I wouldn't lie to you." Kurt said softly. "You're amazing. Don't let someone tell you that you're not able to take care of a child. You can love it for both of you and you don't need Sebastian."

"I think you're the amazing one." Blaine said sitting up on the bed. Kurt followed the suit. Blaine took his hands into his. "You are so focused on helping me that you forget how great you are."

Kurt blushed. "Well, thank you for saying that, but..."

Blaine put his finger on his lips. "There's no buts, Kurt. You're one of my best friends.''

"Am I?"

"Of course." Kurt's heart started beating so fast, that he thought that it was about to explode. "You're...something special."

Blaine's gaze landed on Kurt's lips and suddenly he leaned forward closing the gap between them. His lips brushed against Kurt's in a slow, sweet kiss. Kurt's hands found their way into Blaine's hair as the shorter boy wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. The kiss was amazing. Passionate, but not aggressive. They kissed until they were both out of breath.

Blaine pulled away and stared at Kurt open-mouthed. "Kurt, I..."

Kurt didn't want him to say anything. He wanted to feel Blaine's lips on his again.

"Oh my god." Blaine's eyes went wide. "I am so sorry. _God_, I'm so stupid. I have to go." He stood up from the bed and stormed out of the room. Kurt just sat there and watched him leave in silence. He was too overwhelmed by all the emotions to think straight.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A week ago this chapter was almost done, but I accidentally deleted it, so I had to rewrite it. At least I think this one is better.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy! Please review.**

* * *

Blaine let out a shaky breath closing his eyes. He leaned against the wall, but his legs soon gave up and he sunk to the floor. Blaine had no idea what was going on with him anymore. He pulled his knees close to his chest and rested his head on top of them. Tears started rolling down his cheeks, and he was too exhausted to stand up from the cold floor and make his way to his dorm, that was only couple of feet away.

Blaine knew that he shouldn't have kissed Kurt, but it wasn't his only concern. He was afraid that he might have feelings for Kurt. The thought wasn't terrifying itself, but the consequences were. Blaine didn't want to screw up their friendship. His life was a mess, and he didn't know what he would do without Kurt's warm smile, beautiful eyes and soothing words.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Blaine looked up in surprise to find a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. David was dressed in blue shirt and black jeans. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets. Blaine could see that the boy was worried about him.

"I'm not okay." Blaine whispered.

David sat down on the floor beside him and brushed away a curl from his sweaty forehead. "What's wrong, Blaine?" He paused for a moment seeing that the boy was too exhausted to form a replay. "I know we're not as close as we used to be, but I am still your friend."

David rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Please, talk to me."

"I c-can't." Blaine stuttered. He couldn't stop sobbing violently. "Not here. Let's go to my dorm." David stood up and helped Blaine to his feet, before wrapping his arm around his waist and leading them to Blaine's dorm. He sat the shorter boy down on the bed and locked the door. Then he opened the closet, took out a red blanket and wrapped it around Blaine's shaking shoulders.

Blaine looked up at him, silently saying 'thank you'. David just smiled at him and sat down next to his friend. Neither of them said anything. David waited patiently several minutes for Blaine to calm down. When Blaine stopped shaking, and his tears dried off, David put his arms around Blaine's shoulder pulling him closer. Even though they hadn't talked to each other for a while, the silence wasn't awkward, but comfortable.

"So you're not with Sebastian anymore." It was more a statement than a question, but Blaine shook his head anyway. "May I ask why?"

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He didn't know what to say to his friend. Would he be mad at him? "We're different people now. Two silly boys that fell in love with each other back then are gone." David nodded his head prompting him to continue. Blaine's hand wandered to his stomach, and he rubbed it gently. It was the reason why _he_ was a different person. There was another small, vulnerable, human being that needed his love and care. He would do anything to keep his child safe.

Then he remembered about another reason why his life was so different now. Kurt was a part of it. Deep down he knew that his feelings towards blue-eyed boy weren't exactly platonic. "I wish my life was easier." He said softly looking down at his hand, ignoring the fact that David could see everything. "I wish I still had dreams and a bright future ahead of me." Blaine could see that his friend was confused, but the black boy didn't say a single word. Blaine was grateful for that. "I keep thinking that I am strong enough to...do all of this, but there are moments when I just want to lock myself in the bathroom and never come out."

David started rubbing his arm up and down. "What are you talking about, Blaine?"

Blaine was silent for a moment, trying to come up with a perfect way to tell his friend about his pregnancy. "Couple of weeks ago I started getting sick. I thought it was just a stomach bug, but...it wasn't." Blaine looked up at David, making eye contact. ''I am pregnant, David. The is the main reason we aren't together. Sebastian doesn't want to have children, and I...I don't know yet what to do with my child, but I can't let Sebastian control my life and decisions."

David stared into his eyes for several seconds, then his gaze landed on Blaine's stomach where his precious baby was. Blaine took one of David's hands and pressed it to his stomach sensing boy's hesitation, His hands remained there for a couple of minutes. "Wow." David finally said removing his hand. ''This is weird. I don't even know what to think. Are you happy about it?"

Blaine wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. "I guess. It's weird to know that I'm not only responsible for myself, but also for this small person." He smiled softly. "But it's nice feeling to know that I will never be alone again.'' His face fell. ''If I decide to keep it.''

''What about your parents?" Blaine looked down in shame. ''They don't know, do they?" Blaine shook his head.

"I should have done that as soon as I found out, but there was too much things going on."

"I'm sorry.'' David said suddenly causing Blaine to look up at him. "For not being a friend that you deserve."

"Don't apologize. It's fine. We're all busy." Blaine smiled softly at his friend. "Thanks for bringing me here. I was a mess." His smile disappeared as soon as he remembered about the reason behind his break down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" David asked.

"It's weird." Blaine said matter-of-factly. ''Only a couple of days ago I was head over heels in love with Sebastian, I thought he was the love of my life, and now...I have feelings for someone else." David's eyes went wide. "I feel like a slut. It feels so wrong to be over him so quickly." Blaine sighed. ''And the worst part of it is that I have to hide these feelings, because I don't want to hurt anybody. Seriously, who would want to date pregnant seventeen year old?"

''You need to calm down." David said softly. ''You're not a slut, and it's not wrong to like another person. It's not your fault. It just happens, okay?" Blaine nodded his head slowly trying to convince himself that his friend was right. ''Can I ask you who this person is?"

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath telling himself that David was his friend, and wouldn't judge him. ''It's Kurt. I…umm, kissed him today. That's why I'm so confused now." He reopened his eyes and looked up at David. ''I know I'm silly, but he's just…perfect. I can't get the image of his angelic face out of my mind. The way he smiles, the way the light dances in his beautiful eyes. The moment we kissed…it felt like magic."

* * *

_Blaine looked up at Kurt's beautiful, ocean-like eyes. He stared into them for a couple of seconds, before his gaze landed on his pink, kissable lips. He felt like he had been waiting for this moment forever. Blaine leaned forward wrapping his arms around his friend's waist. As soon as their lips met, Kurt let out a soft gasp. It took him a brief moment to realize what was going on, before his warm hands found their way into Blaine's hair._

_They kissed for what seemed like forever, forgetting completely about the world around them. In that moment they were just two boys that wanted to be together. Eventually, they were both out of breath, so reluctantly Blaine pulled away._

''_Kurt, I…" Blaine wanted to say something, but words didn't seem to be enough to describe his emotions. He wanted to share everything with this boy. His deepest secrets, dreams, fears. _

_But then, suddenly, the moment was over, and Blaine was pulled out of his fantasies. He couldn't get himself carried away like that. _

''_Oh my God." He glanced at Kurt. ''I'm so sorry. _God, _I am so stupid. I have to go."_

_He looked around trying to find a way out. He was starting to panic. As much as he wanted to stay in Kurt's embrace forever, he had to think about consequences. This time he had to be responsible._

_He jumped out of bed and left the room as soon as possible._

* * *

''Dude, are you still with me?" David gently shook his friend's shoulder bringing him back to the present.

Blaine looked up at him and slowly nodded his head. ''I just don't know what to do with these feelings. I'm so confused."

''You're exhausted." David pointed out. ''Go to sleep, and try not to think about it too much, okay? Just forget for a while and relax."

''Easier said than done.'' Blaine said laughing humourlessly. ''Not everyday you discover that you have feelings for your best friend.''

''Just do as I say.'' David said. ''Go to sleep, Blaine.''

David pulled him into a tight embrace and stood up from the bed. ''I hope we can catch up again someday.''

Blaine smiled warmly. ''Me too."

* * *

When Blaine opened his eyes the next morning, his situation didn't seem as bad as the day before. He rolled out of bed stretching out his muscles and walked over to the window to admire the view. The world was bathed in the sun, and it looked like it was going to be a good day. Then he went to the bathroom to make himself look presentable. When his hair was gelled down the way he liked, and he was satisfied with his clothes, the dark-haired boy excited his dorm locking the door behind himself.

Blaine walked down the corridor, down the stairs and entered nearly empty cafeteria. He picked up an empty tray and took an apple, orange juice, and a toast with peanut butter. He usually ate more, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep the food down this time. Morning sickness was horrible and he didn't want to ran all the way back to his dorm to throw up, or what's worse throw up all over the floor in front of other students. He made his way over to the empty table in the corner and sat on the chair.

Even though he was calmer, thoughts were still running through his mind. He needed to talk to Kurt and explain everything to him. Their friendship was special, and he didn't want to screw this up. It was far too important to him to risk ruining it. He ate his breakfast for a couple of minutes in silence, until he heard soft footsteps, and two figures appeared in front of him. Jeff and Nick, without saying anything sat down next to him and started rambling.

''Hurry up, Nick." Jeff said talking a bite of his apple. ''We need to leave as soon as possible. Ugh, there's still so much to do. We need to make a quick stop on the way to my house. There still no plastic cubs…''

''Yeah, I know.'' Nick said rolling his eyes. ''Why do I always have to be the one helping you?"

Jeff grinned at him. ''Because best friend help each other, right?''

''Right.'' Nick said. ''So why didn't you help me with my math homework the other day, huh? You know that all of these numbers just confuse me.''

''Because it was Friday then.'' Jeff pointed out. ''And on Fridays I'm not in my 'wise tutor Jeff' mode."

''Do you need any help, guys?" They both turned their eyes to Blaine. ''I have nothing to do.'' _other than talking to Kurt_ his mind added.

''No, it's fine. Jeff secretly _loves_ helping me.'' Nick's cheeks suddenly flushed red. ''Oh, don't be shy Nicky. We all know that you have a crush on my older sister."

Blaine laughed. Being with these two was so easy. ''Where's Kurt? Umm, I need to talk to him about something.''

Nick and Jeff shared a knowing look. ''He's still in the dorm. He keeps saying that he needs to finish his essay today. Jeez, the kid's weird.''

Blaine nodded his head and returned to eating his food listening to the two other boys.

After breakfast Blaine was going to go straight to Kurt's dorm. They needed to talk if they wanted to stay friends, and Blaine _really_ wanted Kurt to remain his friend.

Blaine put on a brave face and started walking down the hallway. Just as he was about to walk up the stairs, a woman in her mid-twenties, Janet grabbed his elbow. She was headmaster's secretary. It was weird to see a woman in all boys school. She was quite attractive, so there was a lot of students that had a crush on her. It wasn't surprising, considering the fact that she was the only woman that these poor boys could see on daily basis.

''Blaine Anderson, right?" She asked. Blaine nodded. ''It's hard to forget _this_ hair." Blaine blushed slightly. ''Anyway, Mr. Walker wants to see you. He's waiting for you in the office. You have to go as soon as you can.'' She flashed him a fake smile and walked away leaving him in the middle of the hallway.

He stood there for a while thinking about her words. He hoped he wasn't in trouble. Blaine really didn't need right now any more problems. There was already enough on his plate. He sighed shoving his hands into his pockets. He turned around and started walking towards the office. He stood in front of the door for a moment, but then took a deep breach and knocked. Several seconds passed in silence until he heard deep, male voice. ''Come in."

Blaine pushed the door open and entered the small room. The office was a little overwhelming. There was too much ugly, expensive paintings hanging on the walls, and a vase of silk flowers in the corner wasn't necessary. Mr. Walker was sitting at the desk, with his hands joined on top of it. ''Please, sit down, Blaine. Make yourself comfortable. It can take a while.'' Blaine hesitantly sat down on the uncomfortable chair crossing his arms over his chest. Maybe he should be sitting differently to show his headmaster that he had nothing to hide, but something about this seemed off, and Blaine didn't want to make himself look exposed in front of that man. Mr. Walked sighed and opened the top drawer. He took out an envelope and pushed it towards Blaine.

The dark-haired boy studied the object for a moment, before looking back up at the middle-aged man. ''Open it.'' The man said shortly. Blaine took an envelop with his trembling hands and slowly opened it. He took out of it a small, black-and-white picture. He immediately knew what it was. He would recognize this picture everywhere. He stared at the picture for a couple of minutes and turned his pair of hazel eyes back to Mr. Walker. ''Do you know what it is?" Blaine slowly nodded his head. There was no point in lying. He would find out sooner or later. ''Good, care to explain to me why one of the students brought this to me yesterday telling me that one my brightest students is pregnant?'' Blaine didn't say anything. He knew that the man already knew everything. ''Are you pregnant, Blaine?"

Blaine stared into space behind Mr. Walker's head for a while before slowly nodding his head. ''Wow, I though it would be harder. Now I need to call your parents. You can wait in the hallway, or in your dorm. I don't care as long as you are on the school grounds.'' Blaine's eyes went wide and he started furiously shaking his head. It couldn't be happening. He was supposed to tell them himself.''

''No.'' He said firmly. ''You don't understand. I promise I will tell them the next weekend, but please don't call them.''

Mr. Walked shook his head firmly. ''I'm sorry Blaine, but I have to do that. You can leave my office now.''

Blaine wanted to scream at him, but he knew that he would get into even bigger trouble, so he just nodded his head and left the office closing the door shut. The hallways were busier than before, but most of the students were at their homes, so still there wasn't many people than he could bump into on his way to the dorm. He was glad for that, because when he reached his dorm he couldn't remember walking there.

He sat on his bed and buried his head into his hands. He was afraid. It wasn't the best way to inform his parents about the baby. He should have done it right away.

Now their reaction would be much worse. Everything coming out of Mr. Walker's mouth sounded bad. Blaine couldn't stand sitting. He stood up and started pacing his room back and forth. His mind started creating the most scary scenarios. He would get kicked out of his home. He would have to live on the streets in the cold, he would give birth to his baby in some dark allay, and not long after that someone would take it away and he would never get the chance to see his baby again.

He shook his head. Blaine knew that his parents wouldn't do something like that, or at least he hoped so. What about Dalton? He didn't know if pregnant teen was allowed to board. He was positive that it actually wasn't a rule, since carriers weren't common, but the headmaster would do anything to keep the status of perfect school. Blaine just hoped that he would get a chance to perform on Regionals. It would be probably his last performance.

There was no doubt that his life was going to change drastically. Blaine would have to ask his parents for a private tutor. There was no way in hell that he was going back to a public school. Especially now, when he was pregnant. Now if he got hurt, his baby would get hurt too. He wouldn't let that happen. He could still remember how much it hurt to get shoved into a locker, how much it hurt to hear that he was a fag. He knew that he wouldn't be able to suffer through something like that again.

Blane stopped walking and sat back down on the bed. Tears filled his eyes, but he didn't start crying. He couldn't. He had to stay strong. For himself and for the child growing inside of hm. There would be plenty of reasons to cry in the future.

* * *

When Blaine opened the door, his dad was already there, sitting on one of the uncomfortable chair and looking at him with a confused look on his face. There was no anger in his eyes, what meant that he didn't know about Blaine's situation yet. When he realized that his mother was nowhere to be found, his face fell. It would be nice to have her there to support him.

''Hi, dad.'' Blaine said.

''Hello, Blaine.'' Paul replied, then turned his attention to Mr. Walker. ''Can we get to the point now, Mr. Walker?"

''Of course, have a seat, Blaine.'' He sat down on the chair, waiting for the headmaster to tell the news. ''Can I ask you a few questions, Mr. Anderson?"

''Of course.'' Paul replied.

''Okay.'' Mr. Walked took a deep breath. ''Do you know that your son is gay?"

Paul shifted in his seat glancing at Blaine. ''Yes, I do. Is it a problem?"

''Of course not.'' The blond-haired man said immediately. ''No one cares about Blaine's sexuality in this school as you probably know by now.'' Paul just nodded his head prompting him to continue. ''And do you know that..."

Blaine couldn't stop himself. He didn't want his dad to find out like that. ''I'm pregnant.'' He blurted out. Paul immediately turned his eyes to him.

Blaine closed his eyes, waiting for yelling to start.

''What?" He heard his dad's voice. Blaine reopened his eyes and locked them with Paul's. There was still no anger in them. ''What are you talking about, son?"

''Umm, yeah,...I'm pregnant.'' Blaine said shrugging. He looked down at his hands resting in his lap. ''There's nothing to add.''

The room was silent for several minutes, until Mr. Walker cleared his throat. ''Yeah, so that's the reason you're here, Mr. Anderson. We have a couple of things to discuss.'' Paul kept staring open-mouthed at Blaine. ''As you can probably understand, Mr. Anderson Blaine can't keep learning at Dalton.'' That got Blaine's dad to look back at him. ''You have to understand that this school has to keep its status. Blaine is one of our brightest students, and I am so sorry to say that, but he can't stay here.''

It was obvious that he wasn't really sorry. Blaine was just another, unimportant kid to him. It was a danger to keep him at Dalton, because some student could tell their parents about Blaine's situation. There was a possibility that they could stop paying the tuition and the school would run out of money.

Paul stared at the headmaster for almost a full minute, before he finally seemed to understand what was happening. ''I don't understand. These boys are just teenagers.'' He gestured at Blaine. ''They don't know what they're doing. It's your job to make sure that every night they sleep in their own beds. Don't you know how this might end? I'm not talking only about unwanted pregnancies. Carriers are not common, so I understand that you might not consider having one of your students pregnant as a real danger, but they can get sick if no one makes sure that they stay away from each other.''

''You _do_ realize that it's impossible, right?" It was clear that Mr. Walker was annoyed. ''How are we supposed to do that? They're not kids anymore. Do you want us to install cameras in their rooms or remove the locks? It's ridiculous. We have to respect their privacy.'' He paused for a moment. ''And I believe you know that it's parents' job to talk with their kid about the things they should or shouldn't do.''

Paul didn't say anything, just lowered his gaze. He knew that it was a lost battle.

Blaine wanted to say something, he didn't want to leave Dalton. It was a place where he had met his best friends, Sebastian and...Kurt. He was safe here. No one could hurt him.

And now his happiness could be gone. Just like that. Forever.

Tears filled his eyes and he had to take several deep breath not to cry. ''Please, don't make me leave.'' His voice cracked just a bit. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to bring himself a little comfort. ''I can't go back to public school.'' He said shaking his head. ''I just can't.''

''I'm sorry, Blaine.'' Mr. Walker said, but he couldn't hear his emotionless voice.

''When does he have to leave?''

''As quickly as possible. Preferably today. Make sure to return the key.''

Blaine felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his dad standing in front of him with sad expression on his face. Blaine stood up from the chair, and left the room, not bothering to wait for his dad.

* * *

It could be the last time he was in his dorm. Two single beds, a wooden bookshelf with all of his favourite books, a desk with a pile of papers of top of it, a red, fluffy (unmatching) carpet on the floor. Everything was a painful remainder of all the happy (and not exactly happy) memories.

Blaine took a deep breath and walked over to the closet to take out his duffel bag. When he opened it, the first things he noticed were thee small boxes underneath the hangers with clothes. He had no idea what to with them.

''Do you need any help with packing?" Blaine turned around to see his father standing uselessly in the middle of the room. He wanted to scream at him for acting like that, like everything was alright.

Instead of it he closed his eyes for a second sighing. ''Just stop.'' Blaine looked up at his father crossing his arms over his chest. ''Don'tpretend that you don't care and it's all fine by you.''

Paul shook his head and rubbed his face. ''I think this is a conversation that we should have at home.''

Blaine nodded his head, and turned around to take the bag, but before he did that he asked. ''Where's mom?"

''She's out with her friends for a week in Los Angeles.'' Blaine knew that it wasn't her fault that she wasn't there, but he still was sad that he couldn't melt into her embrace.

When he was done with packing, he looked at three items that he still didn't know what to do with. A brown scarf, green cashmere sweater and a book about The Second World War. He knew that he would still give the book to Wes, and he didn't want to have anything to do with Sebastian, so he could throw the sweater away.

But he didn't know what to do with the scarf. Blaine needed to talk to Kurt about their friendship (and the kiss), but it seemed like today he wouldn't get the chance to do so. He didn't want to talk to his friend in a rush. He had to explain everything to him, his feelings and it would take longer than ten minutes.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little in surprise. ''Are you all ready to go, Blaine?"

He sadly nodded his head, packed all three presents into his duffel bag (he would deal with them later), swung it over his shoulder and made his way to the door. He took one last look at his old room, smiling at it sadly. Then he closed the door and turned the key in the lock.

A new chapter of his life was beginning, but he wasn't ready for that.

* * *

Paul Anderson opened the door and let his youngest son in. Blaine entered the house, took off his shoes and set the bag on the floor. Then he took off the coat and hung it on the hook. He then noticed that his father was looking at him expectantly.

His eyes were different. Blaine could see that Paul wasn't angry, but..._disappointed_.

''Let's go to the living room.'' Paul said leaving no place to argue. Blaine obediently followed his father to the living room and sat on the couch, Paul choose to sit on the armchair opposite his son. Blaine looked around the room. Everything was still the same. A beautiful fireplace, flat screen TV, expensive paintings and other useless stuff. Even through everything was so familiar, Blaine felt like an intruder.

Before Paul could say anything, Blaine opened his mouth and said. ''I'm sorry.''

Paul watched his son for a moment, before clearing his throat. ''I'm sorry I haven't been the best father to you lately.'' Blaine titled his head to the side. He could hear everything perfectly, but he couldn't understand the words. ''I should have been more supportive, understanding. It must be hard to think that your own father doesn't care about you, but I do, Blaine. I love you. You're my son and nothing is ever gonna change it.'' Blaine had never seen his father cry before. Now he looked like tears could start streaming down his cheeks at any moment. ''Now I know all that. A month ago my friend's son died, and I realized that we don't have forever.''

Blaine slowly nodded his head. He still couldn't belive that his father finally was admitting his mistakes. ''I know it can be difficult to accept something like that.'' He said. ''But I can't forgive you. Not now. You have to give me some time.''

''I understand.'' Paul said. ''And now about this...'' He pointed at Blaine's stomach. ''How did that happen?"

Blaine looked down in shame. ''Well, me and my boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, we-''

''Wait, what?" His father asked raising his eyebrow. ''Does that mean that you aren't together anymore?" Blaine sadly shook his head, not looking up at his dad. ''That son of bitch...'' That made Blaine look up. ''What is his name?''

''I don't need him, dad.'' Blaine said honestly.

''What is his name, Blaine?" Paul repeated.

''Sebastian,'' Blaine said softly. ''His name is Sebastian Smythe.''

''I have to talk to him and his parents.''

Blaine took a deep breath. ''Please, don't. I don't even know what to do with the child.''

''You should think about your future, son. I think the best option is to give the baby up for adoption.'' Paul said. His eyes were softer now.

''Maybe you're right.'' Blaine said playing with the material of his blue hoodie. ''But I need time to think about it.''

Paul nodded. ''How far along are you?"

''Seven weeks.'' Blaine said pressing his hand to his stomach. As soon as he started rubbing it gently, a smile formed on his lips. ''Cooper took me a couple of days ago to the doctor and she said that everything was fine.''

''You should have told us sooner.'' Paul said.

''I know, but I was afraid.''

''It has been a long day.'' His father begun. ''I think we both need some rest. Go to your room, unpack, call your friends. We can talk about it more tomorrow. Now I can't even yell at your for being so irresponsible.'' Blaine nodded his head, and was about to leave the room, when his dad added. ''It doesn't mean that I am not mad at you, Blaine, but I think that being expelled from Dalton is enough of a punishment for you.''

Blaine wanted to ask his father about school, but he really was tired, so he just nodded his head one more time. ''Thank you, dad. For trying to understand me.''

He returned to the hallway, took his duffel bag and climbed up the stairs. When he entered his room, he knew that he would have to get used to his room, house and parents all over again. It didn't feel like a place where he belonged.

Not anymore.

He looked around his room trying to imagine what it would look like if there was a crib, and toys and other stuff for a little baby.

No, he couldn't think about it when he still didn't know if he would keep the baby or not. Blaine knew that his dad was probably right, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to give something as precious as his own child away.

Blaine sighed looking at his keyboard. His mother had bought it for him for his tenth birthday. He would give anything to have her beside him in that moment. Blaine sat down at the piano and smoothed his hand over the keys. He took a moment to close his eyes and clear his mind, before he pressed down the buttons and let the music fill his body, mind and heart.


End file.
